Ultra Plus
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Sumary: Una cosa era ser el sucesor de tu idolo, otra era que tus mascotas te guiarán por la ciudad y otra más era tener un sobre protector amigo tsundere. Pero algo era seguro, eso no impediría que Izuku se convirtiera en el mejor héroe de todos. BlindAU! ¡deku con habilidad! ¡dad all! calificación T por si las dudas, no soy dueña de nada. (más que uno que otro oc)
1. Todo empezó por una nuez

Sumary: Una cosa era ser el sucesor de tu idolo, otra era que tus mascotas te guiarán por la ciudad y otra más era tener un sobreprotector amigo tsundere. Pero algo era seguro, eso no impediría que Izuku se convirtiera en el mejor heroe de todos. BlindAU! ¡deku con habilidad! ¡dad all!

yop: bien otra vez estoy en la computadora de mi maestra, (enserio es increible la cantidad de veces que la señora se le olvida el adaptador) y pues el otro día me gane el primer tomo de my Hero Academy en español, me quede picada, empecé a ver la serie, busque fan arts, encontré este fan art en Pinteres donde Deku era débil visual y luego leí un fic en Ao3 donde nuestro nopalito favorito podía hablar con animales y… nació esto.

Ks:... ¿nopalito?

yop: sep… el color del pelo es similar a la baba cosida del nopal, y las pecas parecen como las espinas así que….

ks:... bueno no niego que si le queda pero… ¡¿no deberías estar poniendo atención?!

yop: soy auditiva kinestesica! ¡necesito estar haciendo algo al mismo tiempo que escuchar para poder aprender y poner atención al 100!

ks:..

yop: 95.

ks: okay como siempre damos un gran crédito a **_Chyo Asakura_** por ser nuestra beta, no somos dueños de nada (más que algunos ocs) y finalmente esto es clasificación T por si las dudas.

yop: aquí hay un poco de Ooc por parte del chico explosivo (lo se mis apodos son terribles) pero no se preocupen todo ira bien. nwn

ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Izuku estaba más que emocionado, ¡no era quirlees después de todo! podía que su peculiaridad fuese algo sencilla y no muy notoria o espectacular como la de su amigo Kachan pero era lo de menos, ¡era una habilidad y necesitaba decírselo a su amigo cuanto antes! y precisamente por eso estaba corriendo a todo lo que podía en dirección al parque. ¡debía contarle a su amigo! puede que no termine siendo un héroe como All Might pero ¡podría ser un héroe de apoyo! ¡como el ayudante de All Might en el cuartel general de este! oh si el seria los oídos de las calles y los ojos en el cielo.

Aun podía recordar cómo descubrió su habilidad, todo gracias a una ardilla, un gato y un cuervo que estaban peleando por una nuez rota.

El gato alegaba que él había sido quien tiró el alimento, en nombre del deber científico, la ardilla (con su vocecita chistosa y argumentos nerviosos de mil por hora) se quejaba de que ese era su alimento y que lo había quitado de donde lo había puesto, mientras que el cuervo se reía de las expresiones de los otros dos y luego decía que solo era una nuez que lo mejor era poder conseguir unas moras.

Cabe destacar que la cara que pusieron los cuatro seres al darse cuenta que el niño podía entenderles.

Sin embargo los tres se hicieron amigos rápidamente y tras casi cuatro horas de plática el niño supo que ese era su habilidad y ¡tenía que contarla a su mama y su amigo! así que con un cuervo en el hombro, un gato en los brazos y una ardilla en el bolsillo del pantalón el niño corrió hasta su casa.

y ahora se encontraba corriendo para avisarle a su mejor amigo (algo tsundere si se lo preguntaban) sobre su habilidad. ¡y ahí estaba el!

—¡Kachan!— el niño gritó entusiasmado al verle sin embargo esa alegría se transformó en miedo y preocupación al ver que el borracho y abusón de su padre estaba golpeando al otro niño.

¿Cómo se atrevía? El era el que se suponía no tenía poderes ¡¿porque se desquitaba ahora con su amigo?! ¡el era inocente!

El miedo le tenia paralizado, no podía moverse para nada, si embargo al ver como su padre levantaba a su amigo y lo lanzaba con fuerza, su cuerpo se movió por si solo. Tenía que salvar a Kachan.

Logró amortiguar la caída del otro niño pero el fue el que sufrió el duro golpe contra la estructura metálica del pasamanos.

La cabeza le dolía, los ojos se cerraban continuamente y todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, pero no solo eso.

Parecía que de la nada se había hecho de noche y la luna lanzaba rayos a través de las nubes.

Izuku no podía ver, sabía que las cosas estaban ahí porque podía sentirlas o ver pequeños bordes que indican algo estaba ahí, pero todo era negro, negro y gris.

un zumbido atrudia sus oídos y luego sintió ser levantado y lanzado contra otra cosa de metal que logró sus dientes rompieron el labio inferior.

El dolor era insoportable, tan grande era el dolor que dejo que el pesado sueño que se apoderaba de el, tomara total control de su cuerpo y mente, esperando que en el estado inconsciente que estaba, el dolor no le molestara.

Katzuku estaba más que aterrado y enojado.

El hombre que se supone era el padre de su amigo le había llegado de la nada a dar una paliza y solo porque no podía cuidarse bien o ser muy rápido Deku la había pagado y ahora se encontraba inconsciente entre el piso y un tobogán de metal.

El chico lanzó sus explosiones pero el maldito vagabundo siguió su camino. iba directo a golpear a Deku.

—¡AYUDA! ¡QUIEREN MATAR A MI AMIGO!— gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

* * *

Ghost Party era una heroína no muy reconocida pero si querida, sus covers y canciones eran muy usadas y muy seguido ayudaban a salvar el autoestima de la gente, aparte de que ella en si era una héroe de apoyo.

Su héroe asignado era uno que había sido su amigo y compañero de clases aunque eso sí, no sabía muy bien porque le seguía ¡el hombre era el héroe número uno de la historia! pero sospechaba que si no fuese por ella, su amigo no tomaría descansos. Lo bueno es que podía obligar a tomarlos con sus poderes fantasmales.

Tal como estaba pasando en este momento.

Todorohi estaba siendo arrastrado por los aires en una burbuja celeste, mientras su amiga flotaba tranquilamente al lado de el.

—Te digo que estoy bien ghosti—

-ñop, tu cuerpo y alma dicen que no así que yo te llevaré a- cualquier cosa que iba a decir quedó en el aire al escuchar un grito,

—Mighty, hora de ser héroes— dijo antes de soltar al hombre de estatura normal y apariencia de un chico sin fuerzas, el cabello dorado caía tranquilamente hasta un poco antes de los hombros y dos largos mechones de cabello sobresalian.

El hombre abrió los ojos cómicamente antes de transformarse en mitad de aire, tratando de ver el porqué de que su compañera le dejara caer en medio de una ciudad. y para sorpresa, escuchó el grito de un infante.

—¡No teman mis niños! ¡ya estoy aquí!—

los ojos del joven Katzuya se abrieron a más no poder.

—¡All Might! ¡ese hombre nos atacó y golpeó muy feo a Deku!—

el héroe de apariencia musculosa, alta estatura y gigante sonrisa, entendio la situacion y se puso en pose de pelea.

—no te preocupes, joven. Mi buena amiga Ghost Party les llevará a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de este—

y efectivamente como si esa fuese su señal la heroína con temática de música electrónica y fantasmas apareció a un lado del niño desmayado, checando signos vitales antes de levantarle y posteriormente usar sus poderes para elevar al niño otro niño.

-los llevaré al hospital- dijo antes de desaparecer

All might dio un golpe que envió directo al tipejo a la cárcel más próxima.

* * *

Izuku despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y podía escuchar sonidos característicos de un hospital, podía oír voces pero solo eso, sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos pero casi no podía ver, ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Su vista era similar a la que tenía cuando era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas, de poco a poco recordó los últimos momentos vividos.

¡Kachan! ¿estaría bien? y ¿Por qué no podía ver? decidió dejar esas preguntas por un momento y enfocarse en su oído, tal vez podía averiguar algo si escuchaba y se consentraba.

—... lamentablemente hemos descubierto algo malo en su hijo— esa era la misma voz del médico que le dijo nunca tendría habilidades. ¿qué cosa podría haberle pasado?

—¿algo malo?— y esa era la voz preocupada de su mamá.

—Me temo que el golpe ha ocasionado un daño severo en el lóbulo occipital, y este es el encargado de recibir las imágenes que los ojos envían, por lo que su hijo ahora tiene una debilidad visual que es igual a estar ciego—

"ciego" pensó el niño, una vez el término tuvo peso en su mente, "ahora estoy ciego… jamás podré ser un héroe…" la conversación que siguió no fue escuchada del todo por su mente, solo asentía cuando debía hacerlo, pero en sí el niño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Jamás podría ser un héroe y no había nada qué podía hacer al respecto.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, Izuku fue dado de alta en el hospital y llevado a casa, donde se enteró que el abusón de su padre había sido encerrado, sin embargo aun estaba triste. no sabia en si que hacer con su nueva oscuridad que le acompañaría de por vida.

El chico empezo a llorar (por lo que seria la vez numero cien, desde que llego a casa) al sentir lo fuerte de su realidad, sin embargo una vocecita media queda empezo a escucharse en su cuarto.

— _Si sientes que las cosas ya no son igual, y los problemas no te dejan respirar, no sirve que llores, es bueno que intentes porque al final siempre descubres que lo puedes resolver, piensa que es posible_ — el conocía esa voz. Era la misma voz que le había dado a entender que tenía una habilidad.

— _debes pensar en tener una respuesta que nos haga felices—_ ¡su habilidad! es verdad después de todo no pudo decirle la verdad a Kachan. ¡su amiguito tenía razón! debía buscar una forma de hacer las cosas por su cuenta y poder ir a decirle a Kachan sobre su habilidad.

pero ¿cómo?

Debía de haber una forma… algo, ¿un bastón? había visto a gente ciega usarlos pero no entendía cómo funcionaban esos, y tampoco tenía algo así. ¿llamarle por teléfono? no sabía su número telefónico, y el quería ir a darle la noticia por su cuenta.

—entonces es cierto lo que dijo el cucaracho del edificio blanco donde curan humanos— escuchó la voz carrasposa de su amigo alado, que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿qué dijo?— preguntó curioso tratando de ubicar el sonido. Sería de mala educación si no ve en la dirección donde estaba hablando la persona, y al parecer el cuervo lo entendió porque ayudó a darle indicaciones de donde debía ver.

—Estoy a tu derecha, un poco más, no tanto. Bien ahora bajala un poco, un poco más ¡bien ahora ya me estás vien-! ¡digo me estás escuchando! yo ha… bueno da igual, el cucaracho ese dio la noticia de lo que paso contigo, realmente lo siento amigo. ¡pero hey! los chicos y yo hemos salido con una muuuuy buena solución, ¿quieres oírla? ¡oh y adivina que! apenas nos enteramos el gato loco ese que dice hacer cosas en nombre de la ¿como dijo que era? ¿ciencia?, bueno eso. El se encargó de dejarle sin cejas al hombre ese, y nuestra amiga nerviosa se encargó de romperle la ropa ¡no tendrá nada en esa caja para humanos malos! yo en lo personaaal— en esta parte parecía que se estaba hinchando el pecho de orgullo, —¡le quite esas cosas brillosas de su pantalón y orejas! ¿quieres ver, digo sentirlas? ¡e espera espera! mejor dime si puedo decirte lo de la idea—

izuku rio un poco al escuchar la forma en que su amigo ponía emoción a sus palabras y como se desviaba de tema fácilmente, pero a diferencia de su amiga la ardilla, el cuervo era mejor. honestamente se sentía bien al saber que sus amigos animales le habían hecho su forma de venganza al tipo que se supone era su padre. ¡el no merecía ese título! oh no, a partir de ahora el seria conocido como el bastardo. sip ese era un buen nombre para el villano de su padre.

—claro— respondió después de un ratito

—Bien, escucha.. no espera eso ya lo estas haciendo. Okay lo que pasa es que la banda y yo pensamos que sería buena idea que te guiaremos, ¿tu ves como podemos comunicarnos contigo? ¡pues nosotros podemos decirte a donde ver y cómo salir de problemas! claro tendrás que tener a uno de nosotros todo el tiempo contigo pero no creo que sea problema ¿verdad?—

izuku se quedó pensando un poco.

Si, sus amigos le habían ayudado en diferentes ocasiones y el a ellos así que si. el aceptaría su ayuda, pero pensandolo bien, ya había hablado con su mama de esto y había pensado mucho en esto. Sí ellos no solo serian sus amigos, serían su familia. ¡y para hacer las cosas oficiales!

—Suena bien.¿me puedes ayudar a ir a ver a Kachan? ¿Corax?—

el cuervo ladeo la cabeza.

—¿el niño explosivo? claro ¡pero que no haga cosas bruscas! siempre me asusta ¡y mi pobre emplumado corazón no puede con mucho de eso! — se quejo el cuervo mientra se posaba en la cabeza del joven niño.

—¡cielos! nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo buen punto que es aquí para hacer un nido. Niño enserio, ¿puedo poner luego aquí a mi futura esposa e hijos?—

Izuku río y eso logró que el cuervo levantara un poco el vuelo.

—pensándolo bien no creo sea buena idea, ¡te mueves mucho!— río el cuervo antes de darse cuenta de algo importante.

—¿m me pusiste nombre?— pregunto totalmente fuera de personaje el pobre cuervo.

—si, ¿si no te gusta o no quieres ser adoptado puedo quitarlo?—

—estas de broma ¿verdad? ¡me encanta! no se que signifique pero es lo de menos. ¡soy adoptado! ¡tengo nombre! ¡hahahah! ¡seré la envidia de todas las aves! oh si, emm… camina por la derecha, ahora ve a la izquierda, bien. Todo derecho, cuidado tres pasos adelante hay un peluche suelto ¿era ese all might en forma de peluche? ¡chico se ve terrible! oh ya llegaste a la puerta, bien ahora solo has que se abra, ¡super! oh por cierto ¿qué significa Corax? ¡oh linda foto! da vuelta a la izquierda— Izuku no podía dejar de sonreir al escuchar la peculiar manera de ser de su amigo pajarraco. Luego le explicaría que Corax era parte del nombre científico de cuervo, por ahora solo se enfocaría en salir de la casa y pensar en qué nombre darles a sus otro dos peculiares amigos.

* * *

—¡iremos a ver a Kachan!— anuncio tranquilamente antes de empezar a abrir la puerta.

—¡Izuk...u?— Inko quedó perpleja al ver a su hijo caminar tranquilamente por la puerta fronteriza, un cuervo en la cabeza y este graznando con un tono que parecía estar entre emocionado y neutral.

—te veo luego mamá— dijo el niño antes de salir de casa.

Inko corrió inmediatamente a ver qué sucedía y se encontró con la increíble imagen de su niño bajando las escaleras departamentales con lo que parecía ser la ayuda de un cuervo.

Cabe destacar que el chico de cabellos albinos se llevó un buen susto al descubrir que su

(ahora ciego) amigo estaba enfrente de su puerta con un cuervo en el pelo, declarando que el animal le había guiado sin problemas.

Y así es como empezó la historia del héroe más grande de la historia, del héroe ciego que podía hablar con animales.

* * *

yop: se que es algo corto a lo que ustedes estan acostumbrados pero ¡a que esta quedando super!

ks: bien ahora ¿disclamer de la canción?

yop: Lo puedes resolver de la serie Lazy Town.

ks:... ¿neta?

yop: siii

ks: bien espera… ¿el nombre de la oc super heroe está basado en la canción japonesa esa que escuchas seguido?

yop: si te refieres a Ghost Party de Shiggy Jr. sip.

ks: bien, algo más que decir?

yop: ¿coman sus vegetales? la verdad no…

ks: en ese caso es momento de cerrar el telón.

yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	2. El secreto y la apuesta

yop: wooooow 3 seguidores y 2 favoritos ¿tan pronto? eso sí es chido. xD bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, tomen en cuenta que aquí hay un salto de tiempo.

ks: no somos dueños mas que de los ocs y ya esta.

yop:... soy yo o esa ha sido la nota de autor anterior a un capítulo más corta de nuestra historia?

ks: cierto…

yop: en fin vamos al fic y gracias a Chiyo por ser la beta.

yop: ¡Esperaa! hay que poner como hablan los animales de forma diferenciada.

ks: en ese caso…

— _habla animal—_

yop: listo ahora sí al fic.

ks: mas notas al final del capitulo.

* * *

—¿Grabadora?—

—Aquí la tengo—

—¿Pañuelos?

—En el bolsillo—

—Comida para tu escuadrón—

—En la mochila—

—¿Está cargada esa cosa? ¿traes las pilas de repuesto? ¿solo trees el horario? ¿tres tu credencial de especialidad? ¿dinero para el almuerzo?—

—¡Cielos Kachan! no se quien es más sobreprotector si tu, mama o Eutamia— se quejo de manera juguetona el chico de aproximadamente catorce años.

—¡No me compares con esa ardilla loca tuya!—

—No le gusta que le digas así y lo sabes…—

—¡Me da igual! gracias a esa pequeña roedora tuve que poner candado a mi armario ¡mi propio armario! debes de agradecer que no la mande a volar desde hace un buen—

Izuku rio un poco.

Habían pasado un buen de años desde que perdió la visión gracias al abusivo de su padre, (o como la pandilla le llamaba el bastardo) en ese tiempo su número de amigos animales creció y nadie sabe cómo pero lograron conseguirle una buena cantidad de dinero para poder comprar un auxiliar visual, y una grabadora con audifonos inalambricos, ambos aparatos le ayudan mucho al momento de estudiar, sin embargo el auxiliar tenía un costo. si abusaba de él le podía hacer que sangraran los ojos.

Y era por eso que su pequeña pandilla de animales (junto con Kachan) se encargaban de vigilar que no los usara más de lo debido.

Durante ese tiempo los tres animales que conoció cuando descubrió su habilidad habían quedado como parte de la familia y hecho una que otra travesura a su amigo, (en especial Catus el gato.)

Y hablando del rey de roma.

Desde la sala se vio correr a una ardilla siberiana rayada que rápidamente subió por el pantalón del joven ciego y se posó en el hombro izquierdo, dando unas pequeñas señas al chico de pelos platinos y luego se acomodo en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta del uniforme escolar.

El chico de mirada irritable vio a su amigo e hizo una expresión de duda.

—Dice que no te sorprendas si de pronto encuentras tus bolsillos rotos—

Kachan dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo de sorpresa antes de darse la vuelta y dejar que el chico de menor estatura le siguiese.

—como sea, es preferible a lo que sea que hará esta vez ese gato loco—

Izuku rio, si definitivamente el tampoco queria saber que hacia.

El camino a la escuela era siempre el mismo, izuku y Katzuki bajarian la escalera del edificio departamental, para después perderse en dirección norte, Catus, Corax y Eutamia charlaban amenamente entre los dos humanos y acompañan a su maestro a la escuela, donde cada quien se perdería y estaría entrando y saliendo de clases para hacer "menos aburrido" la estancia dentro del aula.

Durante el camino Katzuki se encargaba de guiar a su amigo aunque había veces (como hoy) en que el chico se le perdía a los tres integrantes que no podían viajar en bolsillos.

—¡¿Donde mierda se metió esta vez?!— preguntó a los cuatro vientos el joven que tenía habilidades explosivas.

Era increíble las veces que el chico se perdía de vista y lograba escaparse de sus cuidadores y eso en ocasiones era algo estresante para el joven de mayor estatura, el chico no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos y era menos cuando el chico se perdía de su vista.

—Enserio tendré que ponerle una correa—murmuró antes de ver al cuervo.

—Corax…—

— _Lo sep, te veo en un ratito_ — dijo el cuervo antes de empezar a volar en busca del joven perdido.

—Miau—

Katzuki voltio a sus pies viendo el gato moteado con ojos de distinto color, que traía al cuello una correa con un pequeño reloj colgando de ella. el gato solo se dispuso a hacer una seña de adiós con la cola antes de empezar a caminar en dirección random.

—¡Catus ven acá maldito gato sobrevalorado!— Katzuki no quería tener que lidiar con la desaparición o secuestro del gato (como la última vez) y tener que explicar alguna mentira a Deku.

—Estupido Deku— me debe una grande.

Por mientras el chico en cuestión había escuchado un alboroto encendiendo su auxiliar visual corrió entre las calles para lograr ver la pelea entre un héroe y un villano.

Amaba la sensación que le daba el auxiliar, la forma en que la luz, colores y formas volvían a ser procesados por sus ojos era algo que jamás dejaba de admirar.

Era como si alguien levantase una persiana en un cuarto obscuro, pero por desgracia el chico solo podía ver a través del cristal medio templado que tenía esa ventana, las cosas no eran tan claras a como las recordaba cuando era pequeño pero eso era lo de menos, el amaba poder ver y trataba de comerse el mundo con la vista cada vez que encendía el aparato.

Con algo de tiempo logró hacerse paso a través de la muchedumbre y empezó a comer en detalles la escena frente a el.

Un súper héroe con habilidades de bosque o árboles peleaba contra un villano de dimensiones enormes.

—¡Woow! realmente ha mejorado su velocidad de la última vez que le vi— y sin mucho más sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de notas con el número 13 en el. Apuntando cada detalle que veía de manera minuciosa y pegada a la ley.

—He veo que eres un fan ¿eh?— dijo un hombre random que estaba al lado del chico.

—Sí, trato de aprender lo más que pueda, puede que por mi habilidad y mis limitaciones no pueda ser un héroe ¡pero puedo ayudarles!—

El hombre a su lado se rió, —¿no has escuchado el programa de Ghost Party? todo el mundo puede ser héroe hijo. Solo es cuestion de buscar la manera—

Justo entonces apareció otra heroína acabando con el villano y entregándolo a la policía, el chico rápidamente apuntó lo que observo en su libreta antes de seguir adelante con su camino a la escuela, no sin antes recibir más apoyo por parte del extraño hombre en la multitud.

— _muy bien, bien, okay, si. Ya viste lo que querías, ¿si? ahora vuelve al camino de la escuela ¿okay? n no es porque no me guste mucho acompañarte a estas aventuras locas y sin sentido pe pero realmente necesitas llegar a tiempo a la escuela ¿si? vamos a darnos prisa ¿si? ¿si,si,si?—_

—Eutamias, no debes preocuparte y no debes jugar tanto con el dije de tu collar, no quieres que se rompa otra vez ¿verdad?— preguntó tranquilo mientras corría por la calle el joven chico de cabellos verdes.

— _¡oh aquí están!—_ los dos amigos voltearon al ver a un cuervo con un brillante cascabel en el cuello.

—Corax, ¿donde esta kachan?—

—o _h el chico está ocupado, persiguiendo a Catus, posiblemente ya estén en la escuela—_ dijo aterrizando en el pelo del chico, — _ahora ¡apuremonos o nunca llegaremos a clases!—_

Pero antes de poder seguir adelante escucho a una chica hablar con otro joven.

—¡woow! ¿ya viste? ¡aran película live action de Darevedivl! me pregunto como representarán la mirada cristalizada, aunque sería más realista si pusieran a un actor ciego, después de todo el superheroe lo es—

"¿un héroe ciego?" pensó Izuku mientras corría a la escuela.

No podía evitarlo, esa nueva información le estaba llenando de esperanza, quizá, solo quizá el también podría ser un héroe, el tipo de la multitud le dijo que podía, sus amigos animales le habían dicho que podría si el quisiera y tenía su apoyo, pero la pregunta era… ¿realmente podria?

—¡Deku! ¡¿donde estabas estúpido niño?! ¡tuve que perseguir a tu estúpido gato y escapar de la tortuga loca que me queria morder por no traerte conmigo! ¡tu estupido susurrante de animales! ¡me debes una grande ¿entiendes?!— la voz de su amigo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y darse cuenta que ya estaba en el salón de clases.

—Oh lo siento kachan, es solo que hubo una pelea y pues… ¡tengo nueva información!— dijo feliz el chico.

—Si, si lo que sea, ahora ¡quítame esta estupida tortuga de encima! ¡no puedo sentarme cómodamente con sus amenazas de mordidas!—

Izuku parpadeó confundido antes de ver que efectivamente Tuga la tortuga terrestre con pintura de diferentes colores y garabatos en el caparazón estaba en las patas del escritorio del joven explosivo y miraba con algo de malicia a los pies del joven, de pelo platinado.

—Emm… señora Tuga, estoy aquí y estoy bien, actualmente me le perdí de vista a Kachan— dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la tortuga y ponía una mano en el caparazón de esta.

— _Menos mal que estás bien muchacho. ¡Tu no debes andar vagando así solo sin avisar a nadie_!— la tortuga con su voz de anciana voltio a ver a Catus, — _Y tu, gato malcriado, ¡no debes andar vagando por ahí atrayendo atención innecesaria a ti y metiendo en problemas a los demás! ¿entendiste? a los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy pero muy latosos. ¿donde esta el bueno para nada de su profesor? ¡el timbre fue hace horas! me ire a comer algo de lechuga, ¡pero en el descanso quiero un reporte de todo lo que haya pasado aquí! ¡entendieron jóvenes insolentes!. ay estos escalones son una molestia, ¿que no ven las necesidades de una joven anciana como yo?_ —

— _Y ahí se va la abuela con su regeteo de siempre… Me toca la primera hora—_ dijo el cuervo antes de ponerse en la cálida cabeza de su compañero humano, para después distraerse con la tapa de una pluma y descender al escritorio. — _oh ¿pero qué es esto?_ — preguntó canturreando.

* * *

Mientras las clases pasaban en la escuela algo de acción se estaba llevando entre las calles de laciudad, un extraño villano con la capacidad de convertirse en líquido viscoso corría entre las calles y callejones con el fin de escapar de la policía y uno que otro héroe que le perseguían por sus fechorías.

Mientras que la gente buscaba refugio en las tiendas aledañas, de una salio un hombre esquelético y pelo corto color dorado, tenía unas botellas de soda recién compradas y tras ver cómo pasaba el villano, el agarre en su bolsa se de compras se hizo más fuerte, mientras se dirigía a un callejón con el fin de pasar a ser su alter ego y dar alcance al villano, nunca vio al gato con un reloj en el cuello que le siguió apenas vio se transformó en el enorme y musculoso héroe número uno.

"Esto si es interesante" se dijo el gato moteado de naranja con negro y ojos de colores distintos, mientras corría para ver la acción a seguir.

Sí había algo que compartía con su amo, era el amor de tomar notas y recibir información de primera mano en la enorme ciencia del heroísmo.

"Apuesto a que Izuku tendrá mucho de que agradecerme con esto" pensó el felino.

Una rápida mirada al reloj y supo que quedaban tres horas exactas para que su amo saliera de la escuela.

Suficientes como para encontrar la información y volver.

* * *

Izuku iba de camino a casa, siendo guiado por su amiga ardilla y su amigo cuervo. Kachan había sido asignado a dejar un trabajo a la otra parte de la ciudad por lo que tuvo que regresar a casa sin la compañía de su amigo sobreprotector. Aunque la extraña ausencia de Catus era algo fuera de lo normal, el gato siempre sabía cuándo era el tiempo de regresar a casa y aparte el gato de carey tenía un reloj en su collar, el felino era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber leerle.

Sin embargo el gato era un alma curiosa, que en ocasiones se distrae fácilmente si encontraba algo digno de "ser investigado por el único gato científico del universo" por lo que no estaba muy preocupado.

Lo que si no se espero fue ser agarrado por lo que parecía ser un tentáculo acuoso que le impedía movimiento y al mismo tiempo le estaba asfixiando.

—Serás un buen escondite—

— _¡Deja a nuestro chico!_ — increíblemente Eutamias fue la primera en reaccionar y se lanzó con el hocico abierto y sus pequeñas garritas en todo su esplendor a tratar de arañar al ser que se atrevía a lastimar a su amigo, sin embargo sus intentos eran en vano pues apenas aterrizó en el cuerpo viscoso empezó a resbalarse.

— _¡Esa cosa es agua estancada!_ — se quejo el cuervo mientras intentaba picotear al enemigo.

— _¡Dónde está ese gato loco cuandos e ocupa!—_ preguntó enojada la ardilla intentando encontrar una buena forma para liberar al pequeñín que se había convertido en su mundo.

de la nada una coladera salió volando.

— _¡Chicos a un lado!_ — la voz de Catus hizo que él cuervo se asustara e inmediatamente levanta vuelo esquivando la enorme cantidad de aire presionado que se hizo presente cuando un hombre musculoso que solo habían visto en tv y los posters en el cuarto de Izuku.

—No debe temer joven en problemas, porque… ¡estoy aquí!— y antes de que el villano pudiese hacer algo más una enorme rafaga de aire presionado deshizo al villano, mandando a volar a Eutamias e Izuku quien cayó inconsciente debido a la falta de oxígeno.

la pobre ardilla salió volando y cayó en el pelo del héroe, pero el hombre nunca se dio cuenta, más ocupado en atrapar al enemigo dentro de una botella de plástico.

* * *

All might debía admitir que no se espero ver al gato de carei con un cuaderno abierto en el hocico mirándole expectante.

—Emm…. supongo que eres un humano con una peculiaridad de transformación animal—

el gato negó con la cabeza, dejó el cuaderno y con la cabeza señaló al muchacho que había sido víctima del villano.

—¡Él joven!— All might iba a correr a checar al chico cuando el gato volvió a maullar.

viendo al animal el cuaderno y después al chico, se dio una pequeña palmada en la cara.

—¡Pero claro! tu eres su mascota ¿verdad? y quieres un autógrafo para tu muchacho ¿no?— sorprendentemente el animal asintió y un cuervo con un cascabel trajo un plumon.

—Ustedes están muy bien entrenados— dijo antes de firmar en el cuaderno y posteriormente acercarse al joven.

* * *

Izuku despertó al escuchar una extraña voz medio familiar y unas palmadas en la cara, los colores entraron de forma violenta a su cerebro y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para ajustarse a ellos. ¿se había quedado dormido con el auxiliar otra vez?

Una vez abrió bien los ojos y terminó de verificar su alrededor abrió los ojos de golpe en sorpresa.

All might estaba ahí.

—¡¿A A ALL MIGHT?!—

—¡Haha! menos mal por un momento me asustaste joven.

—¡C cierto un autógrafo e e esto!—

—Aquí— el chico voltio a ver a su cuervo quien estaba sobre la cabeza de Catus y este traía en hocico el cuaderno de notas con un enorme autógrafo del super héroe.

—¡Ya lo hizo!—

—Jajaja me alegra ver tu apoyo y gracias por tu ayuda, por cierto muy buen trabajo en entrenar esos animales ahora si me disculpas—

—¡E espera t tengo algo que!—

Justo donde el superhéroe se dio la vuelta para salir volando, Izuku olvido su pregunta.

Eutamia estaba en un estado de shcok panico agarrada fuertemente como si un adorno de pelo se tratara a la cabellera del mítico hombre.

Sin pensarlo bien el chico abrazó la pierna del hombre en afán de detenerle y poder rescatar a su amiga sin embargo el héroe dio un mega salto para volar por los cielos, llevándose por accidente a izuku.

— _Okay… ¿como lo atrapamos?_ — preguntó Crocx tras salir del asombro.

Catus solo se lamió las patas y tras checar su reloj decidió hablar.

— _Creo lo mejor sería no perderles de vista, calculando la fuerza de despegue y el tiempo de ascensión… no han de estar lejos algún techo departamental será bueno—_ dijo el gato como si nada antes de empezar a caminar.

Él cuervo negó con la cabeza y tomo los cielos, tenía un superhéroe que perseguir.

* * *

—¡Ore ore ore ore! ¡este nivel de fanatismo es mucho!—grito all might tratando de zafarse del muchacho.

—¡No quiero morir!—

—Eh— fue entonces cuando la figura pública se dió cuenta de la altitud en la que estaban, —Cierto… Aguanta un poco chico— el hombre sentía como pronto se acabara el tiempo de héroe y encontró el mejor lugar donde aterrizar.

Una vez aterrizando izuku se puso de pie y acto seguido escaló al hombre musculoso.

—¡Hey hey hey! ¿que haces?—

—S solo quiero recuperar a Eutamia—

—¿Euta quien?—

Para sorpresa del héroe el chico sacó de entre su cabellera a una ardilla.

—Esta es eutamias, es mi ardilla intento hacer algo cuando el villano atacó y creo quedo en shock nervioso en su pelo… perdón pero debía recuperarla— se excusó el chico antes de expertamente tocar un punto en la barbilla del animal reviviendolo .

— _¿Dónde, cuándo cómo porqué para qué quién y qué?_ — la ardillita dijo mirando a todas partes en un patrón de milisegundos.

—Todo está bien Eutamia, estamos a salvo y bien— All might veía con atención y algo de asombro la forma en que el muchacho tranquilizaba a la ardilla de manera experta antes de ponerla en su bolsillo, aunque lamentablemente fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su tiempo como héroe había acabado.

—Como sea no he agradecido por salvarnos y pido perdón por haberle tomado molestias y—

— _¡Aquí están! adivina que dijo el gato loco. Dijo que All might tiene una peculiaridad de transformación que su verdadera forma es un hombre esquele...t..o… como ese que está saliendo de esa nube de humo…. ¡Garrapatas! ahora le debo tres de mis galletas saladas a ese felino malcriado—_

Izuku dejo de ver a su cuervo (que había llegado de la nada hablando de tonterias) y despues voltio a ver a la columna de humo que dejo ver a un hombre esqueleto con una muy leve similitud al héroe número uno que había estado en su lugar en unos cuantos segundos.

—¡Eh! ¡C Catus tenía razón! ¡e es una habilidad de transformación al estilo manga! Cielos ahora le debo un día en mi laptop—.

— _Y yo le debo unas nueces… n no eso n no es bueno para nada, las nueces son sagradas ¿si?—_

—Supongo que Catus es algun amigo tuyo, escucha no digas nada de esto a nadie ni siquiera a ese tal Catus—

— _¡Muy tarde! ya pediré después mi recompensas—_ All Might vio con algo de curiosidad como el gato moteado saltaba al tejado y el chico rodaba los ojos.

—Dudo mucho que Catus pueda encontrar una forma de decir de esto a alguien más, pero prometemos no decir nada—

—¿Catus es mudo?— preguntó el hombre algo sacado de onda.

—¡MEAOU!— el gato maulló con algo de indignación y después se quedo viendo a su amo, el chico suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Él es Catus— presentó.

—Y él es Corax, son mis amigos gias hermanos y mascotas. Hace mucho hicimos una apuesta entre los cuatro acerca de su habilidad, y al parecer Catus ganó—

* * *

Catus era un gato.

All Might tenía que haberlo visto venir. Pero honestamente quién hubiera imaginado que tenían una apuesta entre animales y un humano. para su asombro vio que la ardilla, ¿Eutarias? ¿Ereka? ¿emanem? bueno esa ardilla se pasaba a la mochila del chico y la abría pasandole al cuervo ¿como dijo que se llamaba? ¿Croxus? un cuaderno sobre gastado el cuervo se lo llevó y él lo tomó con las manos.

Debía admitir que esto era muy irreal parecía una escena sacada de alguna serie para niños con caballos colorados. negando con la cabeza abrió el cuaderno y se encontró con una enciclopedia detallada sobre cada superheroe que conocía, sus habilidades algunos tips de cómo podrían mejorar y evitar más daños colaterales, algunas mejoras a los trajes e incluso algunas ideas de cómo usar sus habilidades en ciertas situaciones que no eran muy favorables para ellos.

E increíblemente él estaba dentro de las páginas de ese diario, abarcaba un aproximado de tres páginas completas entre notas especulaciones, mejoras y una muy resumida pero detallada historia de sus trajes, todo estaba citado y en un pequeño espacio al final de su página (que increíblemente tenía un continua en cuadernillo número 13) había una escritura en la que decía las teorías de cada uno, representado con un garabato de cada ser, con su apuesta dada.

—Wow… muchacho esto es… increíble, ¿todos estos análisis los hiciste tu solo? esto es muy impresionante—

—¡G gracias!— el chico estaba gritando e la emoción y la pena de ser reconocido por su héroe favorito.

—Pero debo de preguntar, ¿cómo es que paso esta apuesta? espera eso lo dejaré para después, ahora mismo debo dar esto y no digas nada de hasfjañfa.— la frase fue interrumpida debido a un torrente de sangre que salió de la boca del héroe.

—¡A All Might! ¡¿e estas bien?! ¡L los pañuelos!—

Los animales actuaron rápidamente, la ardilla salió de la mochila y se metió a un bolsillo del chico, lanzando unos pañuelos que él cuervo atrapo y dio al hombre esquelético mientras el gato se metía a la mochila del joven y lanzando un bote de agua y unas pastillas que el cuervo y la ardilla atraparon para después ponerlos en el suelo esperando a que el hombre dejará de limpiarse antes de dar los otros objetos.

—No te preocupes me pasa todo el tiempo, esto es debido a un accidente con un villano hace un tiempo— el héroe pasó a explicar de manera rápida su condición actual y tras eso el chico juro que no diría de eso a nadie al igual que sus animales.

Catus fue el primero en darse cuenta.

— _¿no se supone que el villano estaba en un bote de cola?—_

Izuku voltio a ver bien al hombre con él que estaba haciendo lluvia de ideas para mejorar la forma héroe, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente no estaba el artefacto.

— _¡WORALE! supongo que hay algo interesante por ahí—_ dijo tranquilamente Corax señalando con un ala a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

— _H huele mucho a las explosiones del chico hipócrita, no huele a villan, si, no , no si, e es Kachan con un villano_ — expresó Eutamia.

Los ojos del chico (que por algún motivo estaban rojizos) se abrieron al máximo y corrió a la entrada del techo.

—¡Oye que!— él hombre vio a lo lejos el estruendo que estaba pasando a unas cuadras y después a su pantalón.

—shit—

Izuku debía correr.

Alguien estaba en peligro por su culpa.

No había sido su intención agarrarse de la pierna del héroe y dejar caer por accidente el contenedor con el villano que por casi le quita la vida.

Su cuervo le guiaba fielmente desde el cielo, diciéndole que atajos tomar donde esquivar y cuando saltar, el gato le abría paso haciendo ruidos enojados y la ardilla le decía de detalles que se le pudiesen escapar en esos momentos de adrenalina.

Llegaron rápido al lugar de la muchedumbre y para horror del chico vio que el rehén del villano viscoso era nadie más que su amigo de la infancia.

"Kachan está en apuros" pensaba, "Kachan está en apuros, está sufriendo lo mismo que yo sufri por mi culpa… ¡los héroes! e ellos pueden salvar la situación ¿no?"

Una fugaz mirada le dio a entender que los profesionales que se encontraban en la zona no podían hacer nada más que tratar de mantener los daños colaterales al mínimo.

"¿Por qué? ¿porque no pueden hacer algo? el héroe manguera puede lanzar un chorro a presión para deshacerse del villano… mount lady puede usar su habilidad para lanzar un fuerte respiro y apagar el fuego… ¿que puedo hacer yo?"

Fue justo en ese instante que sus ojos se toparon con los llorosos y expresivos rubíes que tenía el chico explosivo.

Sin saber bien lo que pasaba empezó a correr.

Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y recordando todos los análisis que había hecho durante los años lanzó la mochila al tipo para darle aire al joven que tanto lo ocupaba.

Sabía que posiblemente iba a ser víctima de este tipo otra vez pero confiaba en que sus amigos le sacarían de esta ahora que Catus estaba con ellos.( ese gato siempre fue bueno para crear planes extraños y funcionales)

Una enorme mano le sacó de la ruta de ataque y un momento después una onda de aire logró que empezara a llover.

No debía temer más… su héroe había llegado a salvarle otra vez, y en esta ocasión el pudo ayudarle más.

Eso... se sentía muy bien en su interior.

* * *

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero All Might corrió como alguien que trae diarrea, debía de admitir que el chico corría a una manera rápida y sus animales le seguían con lealtad. En poco tiempo llegaron a la muchedumbre y All Might (Bueno Toshinori) vio con horror como el chico de habilidad para hablar con animales se lanzó de lleno contra el villano arrojando su mochila.

—Que idiota eres— se dijo a sí mismo el hombre antes de obligarse a tomar su forma heroica y salvar al muchacho.

Sabiendo que su fuerza ahora era menos debido a que ya había agotado su tiempo, usó una de las ideas escritas en el cuaderno del chamaco.

Tomando algo de impulso se imaginó que golpearía un enorme bloque de concreto, dejando que la energuia nesesara se acomulara y después la dejara salir de una forma media uniforme hacia arriba logrando deshacerse del villano y de paso hacer llover.

¿Cómo es que termino haciendo llover? simple el aire condensado que dejó el choque del golpe era frío, y ahora había algo de aire caliente debido a las explosiones del chico atrapado logrando así que ambas cosas subieron de manera rápida condensandose en las nubes y finalmente haciendo que cayera el agua (no soy meteoróloga así que si le falle en la explicación aquí pues perdón)

* * *

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡eso fue muy peligroso de tu parte! pudiste haberte muerto, debes de dejar que alguien como nosotros, los héroes profesionales nos hagamos cargo— los regaños por parte de los héroes no se hicieron esperar, y seguirán de no ser por una risa que dejó a todos mirando al cielo donde una chica con cabello plateado flotaba tranquilamente con unos pedazo del villano viscoso en unas burbujas azules.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó antes de negar con la cabeza y tocar el piso, —Este chico fue más héroe que ustedes juntos. Todos pueden ser héroes y no es necesaria una habilidad para lograrlo, este chico salvó a ese otro, no se quedó viendo ni espero a que alguien más llegara, el dio espacio para respirar y chanse para actuar— la joven adulta le sonrió al niño con animales a su lado.

—Ve a casa niño, y a la proxima se más cuidadoso ¿va?— le dijo antes de darle unos cariños en el pelo. —ahora… si me disculpan tengo más cosas que hacer— dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Izuku estaba siendo guiado a casa por su pandilla de animales, Kachan estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos y por lo tanto no pudo acompañarle, aparte no quería estar en ese lugar, mucha gente viéndole de manera extraña.

Él quería ser un héroe pero sabía que jamas lo lograría ser, no con su problema de vista ni con su habilidad, lo único a lo que podía aspirar realmente era el curso de de educación general o bien el de apoyo y aun así dudaba que lo lograría.

—¡He llegado!—

la voz era familiar.

—¿All might? ¿que no estaba en la rueda de prensa?— preguntó algo curioso ¿cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido?

—Ha es lo de menos yo soy el grande y ajfajfñafa— unas toses después la voz siguió, —en fin quería pedirte una disculpa, agradecerte y proponerte algo—

¿Proponerle algo? que podría ser… sabiendo que esto era algo importante se puso una mano en el aparato y lo encendió, sabía que posiblemente asustaría a su ídolo pero si él compartió un secreto con él lo justo sería que el también lo hiciera ¿no?

la imagen estaba algo borrosa debido al sobre uso que hizo de el aparato.

—Verás he estado buscando un sucesor y tu mi querido fan, eres el indicado para obtener mi poder—

—¿Obtener tu poder? ¿sucesor? no entiendo, ¿es eso posible?—y aquí los animales rodaron los ojos a su manera, pues el chico de cabellera verde empezó a murmurar sus pensamientos de una manera que All Migth estaba seguro podría ganar algún récord mundial.

—¡NONSENSE!— le interrumpió.

—Veras niño, mi poder me fue otorgado por otra persona y ahora es momento de pasarlo a la siguiente generación. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que mi vieja amiga Ghost Party dijo de tí esta tarde, tu fuiste mas heroico que todos los que estábamos ahí juntos, supiste actuar me recordaste lo que realmente es ser un héroe. Tu puedes ser el mejor héroe de la historia—

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin más

—… ¿en serio cree que puedo ser un héroe?—

—No lo creo muchacho. Lo sé, ¿quieres ser mi aprendiz?—

No había porque pensarlo.

—¡Gusto en conocerle! ¡por favor cuide de mi!—

El momento de inspiración fue roto cuando las lágrimas dejaron de ser agua salada y terminaron siendo gotas de sangre.

—¡M muchacho estás sangrando! ¡a a aquí!—el hombre pensaba darle algo para quitarle los rastros de sangre que salían a cataratas.

—N no e es normal solo debo apagar mi auxiliar y p ponerme algunas gotas para los ojos— Catus, Eutamia y Corax estaban lo suficientemente familiarizados con todo eso como para saber qué hacer.

La ardilla subió por el traje y puso su dedito en el botón de encendido del aparato para después quitarlo y meterlo a un bolsillo del uniforme, mientras que el gato se metía a la mochila y sacaba unos pañuelos, mientras que el cuervo sacaba de una bolsa lateral de la mochila un frasco gotero y lo paso a la mano del chico.

—¿Porque….?—

El chico se levantó y se introdujo formalmente (tras ponerse las gotas y guardar todo)

Cuervo en cabeza, gato en hombro y ardilla en bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta el joven cerró el trato con el héroe número uno del mundo.

—Soy Midoriya Izuku, mi habilidad es hablar con animales y darles un plus de vida. Ellos son mis principales compañeros y guías. Soy ciego debido a un accidente con el bastardo de mi padre y se me da bien el analizar todo. Daré lo mejor de mi para alcanzar sus espectativas—

Con esa frase los engranajes del destino empezaron a moverse.

* * *

yop: ¡ESTOY VIVA!

ks: nadie te recuerda.

yop: ¡callate! en fin la razon de mi desaparición es simple: cuestiones medicas. (la cual me dio una idea para un fic de scc así que esperen actualizacion pronta en "como mi historia favorita" y mi segundo fic en ese fandoom, sera cortito pero super chido. *spoliert alert* mucho pero mucho angst y flufly porque yolop) ahora debido a estos problemitas y el hecho de que estoy por salir de la universidad no tendré tanto tiempo como para escribir ¡pero hare lo mejor que pueda de eso estén seguros! sin embargo eso no deja que ponga a un lado las cosas como deben ser, así que… ¡hora de responder mensajes!

ks: solo hay uno…

yop: ¡da igual!

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** ¡perdooooooooon! enserio enserio perdón, pero tengo una mente muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy distraída ¡oh mira una mariposa! …. ¡vez lo que digo? en fin me alegra mucho que te guste este fic nwn y si aquí veremos mucho de dad might no te preocupes ya estoy trabajando el doble para poder tener los capitulos que debo de todos los fandoms (escuchaste bien ¡todos! bueno no de un jalón pero de poco a poco) espero ver otro comentario proximo y gracias por serme fiel (?

ks: también agradecemos a los seguidores y favoritos, enserio les agradecemos mucho.

yop: ¡dato curioso del fic! (hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que mis fics son muy educativos… ._.) los nombres de los animales son parte de su nombre científico.

Eutamias es parte del nombre científico para la ardilla siberiana, común en algunas zonas montañosas de rusia, china y japón como sonaba a plural solo le quite la s.

Catus, es parte del nombre científico para gato común (y la especie que es es algo difícil de conseguir esta evaluado en casi 10000 pesos como minimo)

Corax es cuervo en latín. (si lo se no soy muy creativa que digamos)

La tortuga del inicio esta basada en la mascota del kinder en el que estuve, (e hice practicas) esta pobre animalita estaba pintada por generaciones de niños. y creo es todo lo que hay que decir hoy.

ks: agradecemos nuevamente a Chiyo por ser nuestra beta reader y a todos los que nos siguen de forma anónima.

yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto! posiblemente.

ks: no se olviden de comentar, siempre es bueno leer sus comentarios.

yop:¿no me tengan a dieta?


	3. Entrenamiento y examen

yop: Debo de admitirlo… zak strom esta mega genial y sigo sin saber porque no hay fictions de el. ¡pero es lo de menos! una vez termine de actualizar capítulos haré uno.

ks: pensé darías la noticia de que estás terminando la universidad.

yop: Eso puede esperar hasta que me gradué de manera oficial.

ks: aun así…. creo estamos salidos de tema.

yop: ¡Tienes razón! en fin primero que nada vamos a dar respuesta a los comentarios.

 **bardockfloo** : ¡Yup! bueno más o menos, digamos que nuestro abogado será una gran influencia para izuku, me alegra saber que te está gustando y pues ¿aquí está tu capitulo?

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** eee abandonado no… tiempo esperando… tratare de tener un horario. Me alegra que te esté gustando n.n y sip la forma que estoy escribiendo a baku es muy fácil de hacerla, yep Catus es un buen personaje (increíblemente tengo más dificultad de escribir a la ardilla) pues eso lo veras ahorita jajajaja ¿puercoespín? oh dios dale a tu hermana una galleta de mi parte, y dile que esté al pendiente porque efectivamente saldrá un puercoespín más adelante. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

ks: también agradecemos enormemente a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos.

yop: honestamente no espere que tuviera tantos. ¡pero mil gracias!

ks: también agradecemos a nuestra beta Chiyo.

yop: y a la amable señora de la esquina que me regalo una barra de granola.

ks: ¿tenias que agradecerle aquí?

yop: si… ¡ahora al fic!

* * *

Toshinori Yagi aka All Might quedó totalmente congelado en su espacio.

El chico era ciego.

El muchacho de increíbles caracteristicas heroicas era ciego y hablaba con animales.

El joven que en ese momento se le quedaba viendo a su dirección general con algo de preocupación y miedo y que murmuraba algunas cosas a mil por hora algo entre las líneas de "puede que ahora que sepa mi condición esté replanteando la forma en decirme de manera amable como lo siente pero sería imposible y que de favor jamás diga nada sobre su secreto sin saber que realmente yo jamas diria algo así pero gracias a esas palabras creo que si puedo ser un héroe aunque sea de apoyo pero podría serlo" era ciego.

¡Espera ¿que?!

No, no, nonononono nope nopales, objeción denegada, noncense y cualquier otra negativa que su mente pudiese salir en ese instante.

—¡N no es nada de eso!—

el ataque inconsciente del joven estratega quedó anulado.

Dios, que enserio parecia un ataque como lograba que esos murmullos dejarán a la gente con algo de miedo y parálisis sobre todo lo que decía en simples segundos. ¡pero eso no era importante en ese momento!

—Solo me sorprendió mucho, realmente no espere eso—

—entonces— la esperanza era terriblemente palpable en las palabras del chico, —¿p puedo yo ser un héroe?—

El hombre suspiró. ¿cómo explicar eso? ¿donde estaba esa buena para nada de Ghost Party cuando se le ocupaba? ¡Eso es!

—Como dice mi amiga con una habilidad rara: El primer héroe fue basado en uno ficticio. Dime ¿conoces de Daredevil?—

Eso realmente calmo al chico, quien ladeo la cabeza confuso.

—Dare quien? espera, ahora que lo recuerdo… esta mañana una chica dijo algo sobre él, es un héroe ciego ¿no?—

Toshinori asintió.

—Efectivamente. La que sabe más sobre ese tema es una amiga mía, pero en si es un héroe que a pesar de ser ciego pudo acabar con muchos males y era respetado y temido por todos los villanos y héroes del universo en que aparecía. Pero eso es solo ficticio, claro está tu puedes usar algunos de sus métodos para convertirte en el mejor heroe del mundo. No que va. Para transformarte en el primer héroe ciego del mundo con el plus de ser el mejor— Sabía que era arriesgado pero debía intentarlo.

Ya había elegido al chico y tenía la sensación de que solo él podría heredar no sólo su poder sino que también su puesto de símbolo de la paz.

Pero primero debía crear un plan para eso.

una serie de chasquidos le sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como el chico ponía una cara de pena ajena.

—Cierto… Eutamias tiene razón… ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa…—

—Oh en ese caso te acompaño. Aún hay algunas cosas que necesito planear y debo conocerte mejor para que nuestra relación de maestro estudiante mejore ¿no?—

Eso pareció devolverle la alegría al joven quien a pesar de no poder verle, su mirada transmite tanta emoción y sinceridad que opacaba al héroe profesional en una luz incandescente.

—¡E enserio? ¡y yo seré tu estudiante? ¡e eso! e eso es muy ¡muchas gracias significa mucho para mi! ¡m me esforzare a lo maximo!—

Toshinori rió, ese niño realmente era algo diferente.

—Vamos a tu casa joven Midoriya! ¡no hay que ganarnos un castigo ahora!— y con eso el extraño grupo constante de dos humanos un cuervo una ardilla y un gato siguieron su camino bajo la luz del atardecer.

* * *

—Entonces….—

Toshinori sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

La chica que había aparecido de la nada sentada en su cama con una sonrisa conocedora y traviesa, le miraba de una manera que el conocía a la perfección.

—un chico interesante ¿he?—

Rayos.

Porque tuvo que haber dicho eso en voz alta apenas llegara a casa, si sabía que compartía vivienda con su compañera de equipo. ¡no era justo! ¡ella podía usar su habilidad al por mayor y muy seguido le sacaba unos sustos que (aunque jamás lo admitiría) le sacaban el corazón!

Tratando de recuperar su compostura, se despejó la garganta antes de sacar una excusa.

—Tu misma lo viste. Y lo jusgaste, yo solo estoy confirmando lo dicho por ti—

La joven con vestimenta civil de unos jeans azules, una blusa polo y un chaleco vaquero se dejó caer a la cama con una risa silenciosa.

—¡Admitiste que tengo razón! ¡ja! ¡Mamoru de la calle catorce me debe información de la buena!— la chica se calmó y vio a su amigo.

—pero ya en sí, todo serio y así, ¿que tal es el chico?—

Toshinori suspiro.

—Será el verdadero Daredevil que ocupa esta sociedad—

la joven se le quedó viendo antes de asentir.

—okay ya lo decidí— y con eso se levantó y floto sobre el cuarto desapareciendo en el techo.

—¿decidir qué? ¡Gosty! — el hombre suspiró, —¿no quieres saber más de el? ¡estoy seguro tu le puedes ayudar con su habilidad natal!—

eso logró que una cabeza apareciera flotando en el techo y le mirara.

—Puede hablar con animales—

—Toshinori Yagi. Estas diciendo lo que creo estás diciendo—

—Amane Kudou. Estoy diciendo lo que crees que digo—

la chica con poderes fantasmales se dejó caer lentamente en la cama.

—Okay tu ganas. Y mi decisión es aceptar la propuesta de profesora de apoyo en AU. Oh y por aceptar que mi otra habilidad es algo interesante me debes un dia relajado para ti—

—¡Ghost! ¡sabes que no puedo!—

—¡UN DÍA LIBRE PARA TI HE DICHO!—

Toshinori sabía que era mejor aceptar.

—okay—

—¡gracias! ahora… ¿como va ese plan para crear al mejor héroe de la historia?—

* * *

— _¡A despertaaarse!_ — Crox grano jovialmente.

— _¡Debes darte prisa! ¿si? Hoy entrenamos con All Might ¿recuerdas? ¡lavate los dientes!_ — Eutamias conversaba a mil por hora tratando de darle ánimos mientras se levantaba de la cama.

— _¡He encontrado la combinación perfecta para el desayuno! Solo debes poner algo de huevo crudo en el tazón_ — la explicación de Catus fue detenida por la voz de un cuarto animal en el cuarto.

— _¡sha te dije que eshoo es algo que no shera bueno para el humano! ¿huevos crudosh? ¿esnsherio?—_

Izuku rio al extraño acento silbante que tenía su más reciente amigo.

Estelo.

Un topo nariz de estrella que después de haberle salvado de quedar atorado en una tubería se dejaba caer de visita a la casa cuando podía y muy seguido le daba clases al chico sobre cómo "ver sin ver" y gracias a estas las cosas mejoraron cuando tenía que estar en algún lugar sin sus amigos o su auxiliar.

— _Eshpera Eshpera… ¡¿All Migth?! ¡Entrenarash con All Might?! ¡Shico devere darte lessiones mejoresh! ¡Bien Eshcucha!...—_ y así Izuku terminó teniendo una sesión exprés de cómo "ver sin ver" nivel 2.

La casa del joven había sido modificada, (más bien se tuvieron que mudar a unas cuadras más adelante y luego modificarlo) para convertirse en un refugio animal. Sí bien Izuku traía muy seguido nuevos amigos, algunos realmente eran otros animales perdidos o que necesitan adopción y entre el y su mama se aseguraban de darles lo que ocupaban.

Así que no era de extrañarse que al salir de casa un millar de animales le desearon suerte y unos buenos días.

El camino no era taaan largo. unos cuantos minutos y llego a lo que se supone era la playa. Digo se supone porque el lugar estaba totalmente convertido en un vertedero de chatarra.

Microondas rotos, televisiones viejas, grandes andamios de metal ¿eso era un carro?

—¡ha! ¡joven Midoriya! me alegra verte por aquí mi niño. ¿listo para el entrenant— es ese un topo?—

—¡oh si! emm este es Estrello, es un topo nariz estrella, me está ayudando a "ver sin ver"—

—¿Ver sin ver?—

—Sí es… bueno en términos simples sería una forma de ecolocalización a través de las vibraciones que hay en el piso, aunque Michigo el murcielago tambien me ayuda a eso con ondas sonoras— explico el chico.

—Mm entiendo, ¡bien! ¡vere como puedo agregar eso a tu entrenamiento! De momento… hay que limpiar esta playa—

—¿L limpiarla?—

Crox levantó el vuelo y tras unos segundos regreso.

— _Buena suerte muchacho—_

— _En mi experiencia científicamente no comprobada, digo que tardaras un buen en hacer esto. ¿quieres experimentar algunos trucos de tu habilidad?—_ Ctus como siempre aprovecho el momento para intentar hacer travesuras y de paso llenar su conocimiento en nuevas formas para hacer algunas cosas y más importante… tener material de extorsión.

— _Creo esto también será un entrenamiento para nosotros ¿si? Si nuestro niño va a ser héroe nosotros debemos ayudarle ¿si, si? podemos empezar con cosas pequeñas, ¿vedad? como esa bolsita, o o esos anillos rotos_ — Eutamia siendo la nerviosa voz de la razón intentó dar ánimos.

— _Sho digo que podemos hasher dosh entrenamientosh juntosh. Aquí puedesh practicar lo que All Migth te diga y el"ver shin ver"—_ dio rápidas instrucciones el topo que traía unos lentes obscuros diseñados exclusivamente para el. (cortesía de una amiga extraña que tenían)

* * *

Dos horas después, Izuku se encontraba jalando de un refrigerador con el total peso de su héroe encima de este, mientras trataba de percatar las que le darían forma a lo que debería de ver enfrente suyo.

—¡ora ora orra! la vista desde aquí es muy interesante—

Crox quien estaba al lado del hombre graznó una afirmativa.

—¡para usted es fácil decirlo! pesa un buen—

—¡ya vaje de peso! con eso de no tener un estómago y así—

Eso llamó la atención del chico.

—¿no tiene un estómago?—

—no. Lamentablemente no—

Izuku y sus amigos se quedaron callados por un rato.

¿cómo podía ayudar? Debía haber una forma de que All Migth pudiese recuperar parte de su estómago ¿no?

Debería haber una forma de—

—¿Zuki?— otra voz le sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Izuko conocía esa voz.

—¿Ese es Todo Mitico?— la voz volvió a preguntar.

—C creo me confunde con alguien mas jovencita— La voz de All Migth sonaba algo alarmada.

—¿Enserio? Realmente pense era el héroe… Bueno no importa. ¿Puedo llevarme esas videocaseteras?—

Izuku ahora estaba más que seguro de quién era la voz.

—Hola Tohi. Claro ¿cuales te paso?—

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a All Might dar un salto y un jadeo de asombro.

—oh perdón. No pensé que realmente se vieran así…. Upi.. jeje— un sonoro ruido le hizo pensar que había ocurrido.

Rodando los ojos Izuku se acercó a donde había escuchado que los artefactos cayeron y con algo de ayuda por parte de crox encontró los cacharros, llevandoles con cuidado hasta donde estaba su amiga.

—¿qué harás con ellos?— preguntó antes de dárselos. Debía saber si no haría explotar algo. (como las últimas doce veces)

—un maratón de películas viejas y un acordeón— respondeo.

—mientras no termine en algo que llame a eraseheard todo está bien— dijo el chico.

—Y no Catus, no irás a ayudarle— el gato refunfuñó algo entre las líneas de "mata ciencia" antes de dar la vuelta indignado y buscar algo en que entretenerse.

—Gracias— dijo la joven antes de seguir su camino.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que All Migth hablo.

—¿cómo hizo que esas caseteras volarán con alitas? —

Izuku rio.

—Su habilidad se llama "beyond imagination" todo lo que imagine con algo de concentración puede hacerse realidad. Posiblemente pensó en cómo se verían con alas y tras imaginarselas paso, no tiene el mejor control en su habilidad— explico el chico, —Se llama Tohui Winterflow—

All might asintió.

—Bueno chico regresemos al entrenamiento.—

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron un gran agotamiento para el chico ciego, quien no solo entrenaba físicamente sino que también se esforzaba para entrenar más en el "ver sin ver" que Estelo y Migo le enseñaban, a los 3 meses de entrenar arduamente se dio cuenta de que podía "ver" con el sonido y las vibraciones del suelo (aunque debía estar descalzo o poner una mano en el piso para eso) y mientras que el sonido era bueno, prefería usar el piso y las manos para saber una ubicación exacta, músculos empezaron a formarse en su cuerpo y su desordenado cabello parecía estarlo aún más.

All Migth le enseñaba seguido algunos movimientos de pelea y artes marciales que le podrían servir al muchacho y de paso explicaba algo de teoría sobre el poder de One for All (bautizado Ofa por la pandilla de animales, y posteriormente llamada así por los humanos) y le daba animos asi como tratar de ayudarle en sus tareas escolares.

El chico por su parte le devolvía el favor pensando en nuevas estrategias que le ayudarán a no sobre esforzarse y manejar el Oaf aun en su forma esquelética. Y en buscar alguna fuente alternativa de nutrición basada en bebidas.

De vez en vez la chica de pelos castaños piel morena y curiosos ojos color miel pasaba a visitarlos con algo de comida a cambio de alguna chatarra electrónica o de metal e igual había ocasiones en que se unía al ejercicio (aunque All Migth terminará con un dolor de cabeza al intentar buscar justificación científica a las cosas que pasaban cuando la chica estaba con ellos).

Crox, Eutamias y Catus también entrenaban a su manera.

Catus entrenaba el saltar entre obstáculos y escurrirse en lugares escombrados así como quitar algunas cosas con las patas para hacer espacio entre las cosas. Crox entrenaba su velocidad y habilidad para esquivar cosas así como su vista y distinción de objetos, pero al igual que su amigo gatuno se encargaba de aumentar la cantidad de peso que podía tomar con las garras y el pico.

Eutamias también entrenaba velocidad y agilidad al igual que el cortar cables con sus dientes y afilar sus garritas para abrir algunas cosas, así como sus pequeños bracitos, la fuerza de su cola y el caminar a dos patas aparte de aprender a ocultarse y escuchar información necesaria.

Estelo entrenó en su resistencia al sol y en cómo poder romper alguno que otro asfalto.

Al final del entrenamiento Izuku y su pandilla estaba más que lista para lo que fuese.

Y eso era bueno porque el examen de admisión era en unas 4 horas.

—Joven Izuku. Tu has ganado el derecho de obtener este poder. Recuerda bien la sensación que adquieres ahora porque a partir de este momento todo lo que quieras tendrá que ser ganado— el hombre robusto tomó un cabello suyo.

—Ahora.. Come esto— dijo entregando el cabello.

—¿eh?— la cara de confusión no solo estaba en el rostro de Izuku. También lo estaba en el de sus amigos animales.

— _comer cabello no es sano ¿no?—_ pregunto Eutamias.

— _a de ser alguna muestra de adn que debe ser asimilada por el cuerpo de Izuku y así poderla hacer suya—_ Opino Catus.

— _¡worale que loco! Pense seria algo más ¡Briillooooo!—_ Crox como siempre se distrajo con algo brillante y terminó rompiendo la extraña atmósfera que se había creado.

—¡No me miren así! Debe de adquirir una muestra de mi ADN de alguna forma para que esta se mezcle con la de él y el poder sea ahora totalmente suyo— Explicó el hombre.

Catus sonrió y voltio a ver a sus amigos.

— _eshta vesh nadie aposhto gato mañosho—_ Estelo salió de su escondite en el bolsillo de Isuku y le gritó sus pensamientos al gato, quien solo rodo los ojos y termino pensando en algo que había dicho el hombre, luego dejó escapar una sonrisilla conocedora que hizo incluso el hombre que estaba dándole de comer su cabello a su dueño se quedara algo perturbado. ¿qué rayos tramaba ahora ese animal maniático?

—no me siento nada diferente— el comentario de Izuku logró que All Might olvidara por ahora el hecho de que Catus (a quien en silencio le tenía algo de miedo) planeava o sabía algo que los demás no.

—por supuesto que no. Toma algo de tiempo, y lamentablemente no tendremos chance para probar tu nueva habilidad. ¡Ahora ve a casa y prepárate para el examen! Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho de Ofa y trata de poner en práctica. Eres un chico super listo se que lograras sacar algo— dijo el hombre.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou estaba esperando fuera de la casa de Izuku.

Hoy era el día en que ambos entrarian al examen de admision de Au. La mejor escuela de heroes de Japon.

A decir verdad estaba algo preocupado.

El chico verde de la nada había cambiado su aplicación a la escuela, mientras que el chico siempre había querido ser un héroe como All Migth (y que Katsuki sabía podía hacerlo. Es decir solo mira las estrategias con las que salía y más importante el autosacrificio que muy seguido hacia le salieran explosiones por los oídos. Pero nadie sabe de esto ¿entendieron? Nadie) sabía que por su debilidad causada por el bastardo de fuego solo podía aspirar a héroe de apoyo o de estudios generales. Sin embargo al momento de llenar los formularios otra vez el chico cambió el curso al cual le gustaría entrar por el de héroes.

"los héroes de apoyo son héroes ¿no? Entonces debo estudiar en el curso heroico. No te preocupes mi pandilla y yo hemos entrenado" fue su respuesta cuando le pregunto sobre el tema. (Más bien le exigió respuestas)

La puerta se abrio y de esta salio Catus con una sonrisa socarrona que logró el joven explosivo levantara una ceja y diera un paso atrás. Nope, no pensaba saber que carajos planeaba ese animal de mente, y tampoco quería meterse en el camino de su experimento, y mucho menos ser voluntario para este.

Enseguida salió Crox quien como siempre mostraba su personalidad sencilla y confiada, graznando sobre alguna cosa que halla encontrado interesante. Luego salió Deku con Eutamias en el bolsillo del uniforme.

—¡Kachan!— le saludo con el apodo de siempre.

Y Eutamias hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en saludo. (Katsuki sabía que era mejor regresar el saludo a la ardilla esa. Honestamente no sabía a quién temer— ¡tener cuidado con! Si al gato loco o la ardila mama)

—ts tardaste mucho. Vámonos de una vez. ¡y nada de ir a ver peleas heroicas! ¿me escuchaste tonto? ¡y tu gato malcriado nada de irse a carajos sepa donde! — si algo era sabido en todo el barrio era que Katsuki Bakugou era mal hablado, pero con Izuku Midoriya y su banda de animales sería lo más civilizado posible…. Osease palabras leves.

Muy muy leves.

—no enciendas esas malditas cosas hasta que lleguemos a la escuela y estemos asignados en el cuarto de conferencias. Mantén a la mano tus mendigos medicamentos y los estúpidos pañuelos. Tu cuervo tonto asegurate de no distraerte con cada maldita cosa brillante que veas— Izuku suspiro. Kachan en ocasiones era más sobreprotector que Eutamias, Tuga y su madre juntos… y eso era algo.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio y tras haber sido salvado de humillación propia por una chica "normal" amable, el par de humanos hizo su camino al auditorio donde Un héroe profesional con gran afición para l radeo les dio instrucciones y tras ser regañado públicamente por otro aspirante (al que Kachan solo le dio una mirada de advertencia para intimidarle), los chicos fueron a sus respectivos lugares asignados para la prueba física.

— _aunque usualmente no me gusta el hecho de que Kachan este contigo. Prefiero que esté en este instante, espero todo salga bien ¿si? No hagas algo tan tonto ¿si? Queremos que todo esté bien ¿okay?—_ Eutamias trataba de calmar sus nervios pero las cosas no eran tan tranquilas como parecen pues Izuku reconoció a la chica amable de antes y quería ir a darle las gracias pero una mano en el hombro le hizo voltear a ver a un chico de gafas.

—Parece que se está concentrando. ¿planeas arruinarle el examen? Y ¿porque traes animales contigo?—

— _ouch… empezaron los malentendidos—_ dijo Crox.

—e e y yo bueno este, n no planeo sabotear nada y ellos— cualquier excusa fue omitida cuando la potente voz del héroe profecional dio la orden de salida.

* * *

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando Izuku, tomando en ventaja las armas con las que estaban equipados los robots enemigos, y la forma en que estaban programados, logro acomularse de unos 4 puntos con movimientos rapidos, haciendo que se lanzaran rayos unos a otros (eran de un punto cada uno. Eso lo hizo dos veces), y con la brillante idea de Catus, Eutamia fue lanzada a unos cuatro robots de dos puntos para desactivarlos de la manera más anticlimática posible: mordisqueando cables mientras Izuku y Catus le distraian, claro está que el chico tuvo que dar algunas patadas con alguna técnica marcial para poderle desequilibrar y que realmente contará como una victoria en equipo. (En el proceso y por accidente logró hacer que uno de los robots de dos puntos le diese un puñetazo a uno de tres. por lo que ahora tenía un aproximado de 15 puntos. Nada mal para alguien que no ha usado una habilidad lujosa ¿no?)

Crox le guiaba desde arriba diciendo por donde ir y por donde no.

Había pasado como una hora cuando de pronto los tres animales que le acompañaban se pusieron inquietos.

— _peligro. Huele a peligro, un muuuy grande peligro—_ Informó Catus.

— _si… ya lo estoy viendo… viene uno graandote—_ comentó Crox desde el cielo.

Poco después de la advertencia un gran temblor se sintió y de un callejón salió una bestia mecánica enorme, un gran cero marcaba sus costados.

Un gran alboroto y caos fue lo que sucedió después. Durante la estampida y vuelo de escombros el auxiliar de Izuku terminó volando y por más que Crox intentó atraparlo se perdió entre la multitud.

El chico iba a seguir las instrucciones de Eutamias para salir del lugar cuando un ruido le detuvo.

Enfocándose en el sonido y las vibraciones pudo "observar" entre borrosas líneas de colores pasteles las siluetas de lo que le rodeaba, dándose la vuelta para encontrar la fuente del sonido se encontró con la borrosa imagen de la chica amable siendo aplastada por un gran y pesado escombro. —¡Catus! ¡Eutamias! ¡La chica!— gritó antes de sólo confiar en sus instintos y correr hacia la monstruosidad de metal, poniendo en práctica toda la teoría que le había dicho All Might sobre su poder.

Por lo que apretando las nachas dejo que el Oaf fluyera por su perco para dar un gran salto y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—SMASH—

Mientras una increíble fuerza bruta destrozaba hacía contacto con el metal y este se hiciera añicos.

Una vez la adrenalina del momento terminara, una terrible onda de dolor proveniente de las piernas y el brazo se apoderaron de la mente del chico antes de que el hecho de que estaba cayendo a su muerte se registrará en su mente.

Las preocupadas y agitadas voces de sus amigos animales eran lo único que podía distinguir su shoqueada mente en esos momentos.

"¿que hago?, si uso mas de Ofa podré terminar seriamente herido pero si no hago nada moriré y eso es malo porque entonces All Might no tendrá un sucesor y mis amigos se quedaran solos…. ¿Que hago? ¿que hago? Quehagoquehag"

BAM

El sonido lo reconoció instantáneamente. Eran las explosiones de Kachan.

—¡DEEEEEEEEKUUUUUUUUU!— el rugido definitivamente era Kachan.

El fuerte brazo que se enredó en su cadera y llevaba en base a explosiones al suelo era definitivamente de Kachan.

La manos que estaban en sus hombros, temblando con lo que era una preocupación disfrazada de enojo eran definitivamente de Kachan.

—K kachan?—

—Deku… ¿¡Que demonios estabas pensando en.. ?!—

—¡TIEMPO!—

La prueba había acabado.

Kachan, Eutamias, Crox y Catus estaban todos con él dando sus propias formas de preocupación y tratando de ayudar con sus heridas en lo que podían.

Unos pasos le alertaron de una nueva presencia y un beso en su mejilla le hizo ladear la cabeza confuso.

¿por qué de pronto ya no tenía dolor en los pies y el brazo? más importante, ¿porque tenia tanto sueño?

— _Oh es la ancianita esa que sana a besos—_ dijo tranquilamente Crox.

—¿Recovery Girl?— pregunto el chico.

—Esa soy yo cariño. Ahora ¿porque no van a casa? estoy segura de que los resultados de los exámenes saldrán en dos semanas—

Izuku asintió.

Dos semanas.

Si el podía esperar.

—Okay Deku… ¿¡que chin#$%"#" fue eso?! ¡la última vez que cheque no tenias super fuerza!—

Oh si…

Debía lidiar con Kachan y una explicación para eso.

* * *

yop: ¡UNA MEXICANA SE PUSO A BAILAR! ¡SUDABA TEQUILA YO QUIERO PROBAR!

ks: ….. *sape*

yop:¡auch! ¡¿por que no me dejas cantar a gusto?!

ks: porque debes de dar una explicación a algunas cosas y más importante debes cerrar el capítulo.

yop: ¿no podemos simple y sencillamente poner un hasta luego y seguir cantando?

ks: no.

yop: awww… bueno… *suspiro* ¡Gente! tiempo sin verles pero no se preocupen estoy bien.. oh bueno dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien.

ks: ¿diras algo respecto a lo del sismo?

yop: Estoy con todas las personas que sufrieron a causa de estos, igualmente con los que sufrieron por los huracanes. Les mando abrazos y energía.

ks: okay ¿algo que decir sobre el próximo capitulo?

yop: heeee… nope? ¡oh si! ¿qué creen que sea lo que Catus descubrió tras que Toshinori le diese la explicación de por qué debía comerse el cabello? ¡dejen su idea en los comentarios!

ks:...

yop: *volteo a verles* ¡ICA MAYOLO XINOMPAQUI Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO! *salgo corriendo*

ks: ¡ven acá! *sale corriendo tras de mi*


	4. Compañeros nuevos, compañeros viejos

Yop: vamo a reponder comentario

Ks: ese meme esta mas que muerto.

Yop: Déjame en paz!

 **Bardokfloo:** xD me alegra que te paresca lindo y perdon por hacerte esperar tanto. Pero aquí verás ahora como suceden las cosas xD.

Ks: damos un gran agradecimiento a nuestra beta Chiyo.

 **Sumoner. Dante** : …. *sonidos de ballena muriendo* OMG! e esa es la primera crítica super buena que recibo— me siento como ganadora del premio novel ¡Dejenme en mi shock lalalndiese emocional! *me calmo* auu m muchas gracias n/./n me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y espero poder seguir llenando tus expectativas, oh y aquí está el siguiente capitulo n.n

Yop: y a todos los que nos apoyan anónimamente (comenten no tengan miedo no muerdo… doy galletitas)

Ks: y ahora vamos al fic.

Yop: *mientras la camara se aleja* no debería ser vamos al capítulo? Y el vamos al fic cuando empiece uno nuevo?

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki A.k.a Kachan o King Explokill (el nombre aún estaba en proceso) se encontraba en ese momento frunciendo el ceño a su techo.

¿¡qué demonios quería decir Deku con eso de que era algo que para explicar bien debía pedir permiso?! Más importante…¿¡como chin$!*/ &$! Logró destruir esa cosa metálica?!

Y por último…. ¿¡Donde en todo el basto mundo había caído el maldito auxiliar visual de Izuku?!

Tras haber regresado a casa y darse cuenta de que el chico le seguía por órdenes de sus animales, preguntó qué había pasado y tras escuchar que el joven había perdido su auxiliar no supo bien qué decir o hacer.

Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente fue ir al lugar del hecho y exigir amablemente saber si se habían encontrado el aparato, pero el irritante heroe del programa radiofónico le había dicho que no habían encontrado nada así y que no se preocupara.

No lo entendían.

No hera que se preocupara por Izuku. Era que debía de tener que lidiar con el chico y sus intentos de "ver sin ver" por el resto del tiempo que ocupaba para conseguir otro maldito auxiliar.

Su mente volvió a ese fatídico día del examen en donde tra haber conseguido 70 puntos (hubiera conseguido más de no ser por el salto de reglas) cuando escucho un gran alboroto en el escenario vecino ¿que rayos pasaba? ñe daba igual mientras no viese a—

Sí ahí estaba.

Corax estaba volando en una forma que Katsuki conocía a la perfección significaba : Deku en peligro.

Por lo que desobedeciendo las reglas, usó una explosión para saltar la barda y luego ir a atrapar a un Deku que caía a gran velocidad al piso.

Si no hubiese sido por el, Izuku sería un panqué en la banqueta.

Y por si fuera poco, ¡NO PUDO EXPLICARLE BIEN DE DÓNDE CARA^ &/ ^! SACO LA SUPER FUERZA!

Pero eso era lo de menos, Deku había dicho que era algo que aun no hacía suyo y hasta que pudiese obtener permiso de la persona que le emmm brindó ese poder no podía informarle.

Solo esperaba que el chico hubiese podido pasar el examen de admisión.

* * *

Catus, Eutamias, Corax y Estelo ponían unos pechos muy salidos portando orgullosos los nuevos collares de donde colgaban sus identificadores.

Cualquier otro animal que pasase, les envidiaría y ellos se podrían sentir mucho más especiales con ese simple hecho.

Oh bueno al menos Catus, y Corax parecían tratar de presumir a quien sea que se acercarse.

Eutamias estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para intentar jugar con su dije pero al mismo tiempo se frenaba porque no quería dañar la maravillosa nueva correa que sostenía la pequeña placa metálica con forma de bellota, y Estelo trataba de hacer las cosas con tanta perfección y limpieza posible que era un poco lamentoso de ver.

Unas vibraciones empezaron a sentirse cada vez más cerca y las orejas de los mamíferos empezaron a moverse.

—Ya está aquí — susurro Izuku.

— _¡Yo me pido el columpio del tren!—_ dijo el ave antes de empezar a volar y tomar una de las manecillas para sostenerse, una vez se abrieron las puertas del tren.

— _El asiento es más cómodo—_ se quejo el gato y subió a uno de estos.

Izuku no le dio mucha importancia y entró, sentándose al lado del gato, la ardilla y el topo ya estaban en sus respectivos bolsillos y no quería causar más escenas que las necesarias.

Katsuki, que iba con ellos, solo rodo los ojos al ver como el cuervo se mecía sin parar en la agarradera.

—Sigo sin entender porque les dieron una especie de uniforme— comentó finalmente.

y sip efectivamente.

Los nuevos collares tenían los colores oficiales de la UA así como las letras iniciales de la escuela y el lema impresos en ellos.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro, pero estaba junto con mi carta de aceptación y la credencial de estudiante— comentó finalmente el chico de pelos verdes.

"Aunque… de alguna forma sospecho que esto es culpa de All Migth." pensó el joven. —hay algo que si no entiendo de nada a nada— dijo el joven de explosiones.

—¿que cosa?—

—el cómo es que puedes ver sin tu aparato— —oh si… m… veras Estelo me ha estado enseñando más sobre el ver sin ver así que—

El chico sabía de ese experimento, el ver sin ver era algo que tanto Estelo, Micho (un murciélago, Caninie (un viejo sabueso) y Pixki (el sabueso de la chica imaginativa) le habían estado enseñando a Izuku desde hacía un buen rato, técnicamente era ver con sus demás sentidos, los sabuesos le enseñaban a olfatear, Micho se centraba en el rebote de los sonidos para ubicar y ver, mientras que Estelo se enfoca en enseñar a ver a través de vibraciones.

Los cuatro animales habían tenido un muy buen avance y actualmente Izuku podía ir por su cuenta en algunos lugares familiares para el, aunque fuera de estos tardará un poco para poder reconocer lo que estaba frente a el, por suerte el escuadron animalista del muchacho se encargaban de explicar las cosas en situaciones como esas.

—¿cómo crees que reaccionan nuestros compañeros?—

La pregunta con miedo tenia justificada razón, de no ser porque Katzuki, la primaria y la secundaría hubieran sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el chico, y más porque la mayoría quería intentar quitar los auxiliares y/o secuestrar a sus mascotas, (aunque al chico eso no le importaba, es decir los malditos animales eran ridículamente inteligentes! ¡y dios tenga piedad de quien intente llevarlos! Esos tres eran una fuerza de cuidado por si solos ¿pero juntos? Uno tiembla de tan solo pensarlo).

—no lo se ni me importa, todos son un montón de extras , si intentan algo les distraeré para que tu cuervo les quite el dinero—

Oh si… de todos los animales Katzuki y Corax se llevaban bien, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacer sufrir a la gente.

El ave disfrutaba de buenas bromas y tomaba el reto como una forma de mejorar su "modo asalto ninja invenciblemente cool" haciendo a ese par una combinación muy peculiar y sin sentido.

—si tu haces eso, Eutamias te rompera los bolsillos— rio un poco el chico al escuchar el sonido de shock y enojo por parte del joven explosivo.

— _dile que si puede donar lo que roban a mi cuenta de apoyos experimentales—_ intervino Catus

—¿tienes una cuenta para eso?— preguntó sorprendido el de mirada esmeralda.

— _si, algo muy difícil de lograr porque soy un gato pero lo logre—_

— no quiero saber como lograste hacer una cuenta—

El tren se detuvo y los chicos bajaron, dispuestos a empezar su aventura de preparatoria en su camino a convertirse en héroes.

* * *

—¡TU!— Izuku se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz autoritaria, ¿que pasaba? Según el timbre de voz, era una persona masculina de posible gran estatura, y con autoridad y disciplina muy pero muy grandes.

— _eee es el chico de lentes que te dijo de cosas en el examen de ingreso—_ comento como si nada Catus.

— _y esta peleando con kachaaaan~!—_ dijo juguetonamente el cuervo, quien estaba muy interesado en "examinar a fondo" el extraño brillo que tenían los lentes del joven. Mientras que Estelo y Catus tenían apuestas y Eutamias trataba de tomar notas sobre los puntos que hacía el chico de lentes.

— _shabes, creo sha debes de detener eshto—_ La voz de estelo le hizo re enfocarse en la pelea verbal que tenían su amigo y nuevo compañero de clases, y enfocados en eso pudo distinguir que habían llegado más gente y todos estaban ocupados viendo la discusión.

—Em… Kachan, deberías bajar los pies, creo Catus está tomando notas de cómo imitar ese sentado.—

— _¡NO ME QUITES MI FUENTE DE INFORMACIÓN PRIMARIA!—_ el repelo del gato logró hacer que Bakugou se helara en su asiento y lentamente bajara los pies del escritorio antes de voltear a ver (con la misma lentitud) al maldito gato científico, el cual le miraba con una cara de reto y muy interesante pensar, posiblemente pensando en la mejor forma de imitar la postura.

—¡ni se te ocurra!— dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar de manera retadora al gato. El se encargaria de que esa pesadilla jamas existiria.

—¡Oh! Tu eres el chico del examen, Mi nombre es Iida Tenya, y debo admitir que me equivoque contigo al juzgar de mala forma, eso de encontrar el verdadero significado del examen práctico en tan solo segundos realmente demuestra que eres alguien muy digno de estar en este curso. Igual a tus mascotas quienes hicieron un gran trabajo de rescate—

— _está a tu derecha, 10 grados arriba. Andale ahi ta—_ Corax fue el encargado de decirle la dirección general de su nuevo compañero.

—e.. ¿g gracias? Honestamente fue más el trabajo de Catus, Corax y Eutamias— dijo el chico todo sonrojado y sin saber muy bien cómo aceptar el cumplido.

—¡Oh oh! ¿quienes son estos? ¿son todos tuyos? ¡Soy Kirishima Ejiruo!—

— _quien habla es un pelirrojo a tu izquierda—_ susurro Eutamias.

—Ee. Si, son míos. El gato es Catus—

—¡La maldad pura!—interrumpió Bakugou.

—El cuervo es Corax, la ardilla es Eutamias y el topo es Estelo. Yo soy—

—¡Oh eres el chico de los curlis!— la nueva voz (femenina por cierto) se le hacía conocida de alguna parte, de donde no estaba seguro pero sabía que había convivido con ella en algún momento.

Unos pasos (y una señal por parte de Estelo) le hicieron saber que la dueña de la voz se había acercado a él.

—Ten, esto se te callo el otro día y no sabía como contactarte para regresarlo. Vibe el otro día para poder darte parte de mi puntaje y poder dejarlo en recepción pero Present Mic me dijo que te vería aquí así que realmente me alegra ver que te lo pude regresar ¡muchas gracias por salvarme!—

Izuku parpadeo, no solo porque no pudiera ver sino porque realmente no sabía que decir respecto a eso. ¿Una chica que no era Tohui Winterflor, interesado en verle?.

— _si no agarras tu auxiliar de su mano, te verás como un mal educado. Dile gracias ¿okay?—_ Eutamias como siempre fue quien le sacó de su estado impresionado y le dijo lo que realmente debía hacer.

—¡G gracias! M me llamo Mid—

—Si vienen a hacer amigos están en el lugar equivocado— la nueva voz se le hiso demaciado conocida a más ahora que lo pensaba, esa voz por algún motivo estaba relacionada con su imaginativa amiga.

—¿E eraserhead?— pregunto.

El hombre en cuestión voltio y tras reconocer al chico de animales suspiro.

—¿porque siempre eres tu?. Tardaron doce segundos en callarse, eso en una situación real equivale a posible muertes.— el sonido de una puerta cerrándose se escuchó y enseguida un montón de pies tomando asientos de forma descabellada.

—Soy su profesor tutor y de análisis heroicos, Aizawa Shouta. Midoriya Izuku—

—¡S sí!— el chico se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—la escuela está al tanto de tu pequeña peculiaridad así que ponte este auxiliar antes de empezar las clases, otra cosa. Apenas sientas molestia quitatelo inmediatamente. Aquí hay algo que realmente quiero informar a toda la clase, su compañero es ciego así que no molesten a sus animales, él llegó aquí por su cuenta así que no necesita que le cuiden pero mantengan eso en cuenta— Corax fue quien voló a recoger el nuevo auxilar (muy bonito a su parecer) y se lo entregó a Eutamias, quien rápidamente trepó y lo instalo en el lugar adecuado, permitiendo a Izuku ver a su profesor.

—Bien ahora, tomen uno de estos— el hombre sacó un uniforme de gimnasia de su ¿saco de dormir?, — y vallan a cambiarse, los espero en el pateo Delta. Los héroes no tienen tiempo de ceremonias— agregó dejando ahogada cualquier pregunta sobre el protocolo de iniciación.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿eres ciego?—

Izuku sabía que las preguntas no iban a esperar. Apenas estaban en el área de vestidores empezaron, igual las miradas curiosas y las vibras de quererle ayudar porque posiblemente fuese un inválido.

Aunque gracias al nuevo auxiliar (muy cómodo y de mejor calidad) podría agregar una cara a la voz de Kirishima.

—Si, no de nacimiento pero si.

Debía de admitir que era algo extraño el estar entre compañeros que solo tenían curiosidad sobre él y no tanta emm bueno por su peculiaridad.

—Eso es increíble…. ¿y ese aparato?— la voz de Iida era muy acorde a su cara.

—es un auxiliar, con él puedo ver. Aunque no es lo mismo.

—Y si lo usas demasiado puede hacer que te sangren los ojos, así que nada de hacer tonterías con ellos ¡Entendiste maldito nerd!

—claro Kachan, después de todo si hago algo así Eutamias me pondrá una muy buena regañada.

—oh cierto. Eutamias es la ardilla ¿verdad? ¿que tipo de peculiaridad tienes?— esta vez fue la voz de otro compañero, el cual se había presentado como Mineta.

— b bueno, mi habilidad es hablar con los animales y tengo una especie de super fuerza.

—¿pueden callarse? Nadie quiere que el maldito nerd empiece con sus nerdeadas— interrumpió Katsuki.

—estoy de acuerdo con nuestro compañero, debemos darnos prisa para no hacer enojar y esperar de más a nuestro profesor— claro… Ilda fue quien puso a todos a enfocarse en el asunto a mano.

* * *

Aizawa estaba esperándolos con una tableta en mano y un saco de articulos deportivos.

—Todos tuvieron exámenes deportivos en sus escuelas ¿verdad? Esto es técnicamente lo mismo, pero deben usar sus peculiaridades para poder ver cuales son sus límites. Bakugou, da un paso al frente— el chico explosivo asintió y dio un paso al frente.

El profesor le dio una pelota de plástico.

—¿cuál fue tu mejor récord en secundaria?— — _yo lo tengo anotado. 340—_ informó Catus, aunque claro solo Izuku le entendió.

—340— respondió el chico explosivo.

—bien, ahora lanzala pero con la fuerza de tu peculiaridad—

— _¡Doce a qué grita muere!—_

— _que sean 24—_

— _e es una apuesta estúpida. Todos sabemos que lo dirá—_

— _Eutamiash tiene rashon, pero aun ashi yo pongo 4—_

Bakugou tomó impulso, y un "¡MUERE!" explosivo después Aizawa mostraba el resultado en una tableta digital.

—¡¿7 780 metros?!— fue el grito colectivo.

—Eso es lo que harán aquí, verán los límites de su habilidad. Las forjaran desde cero para mejorarlas y… Antes de que digan que esto es fácil, aquel que termine en el último lugar será expulsado. La vida no es justa y el heroísmo no es para todos, la carrera empieza desde ahora—

Todos asintieron.

Estaban nerviosos pero entendían las razones de ser de su profesor, si querían ser los mejores deberían trabajar por ello.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba en el campo de entrenamiento, en la sala de maestros Toshinori se encontraba leyendo el reporte académico de Aizawa, no quería demostrarlo pero estaba algo preocupado por su sucesor. Aunque… debía admitir que ya no se sentía tanto como un sucesor, había algo que… que le hacía sentir el termino no era el adecuado.

Cada que le veía sonreír, reír o llorar le generaba un extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

Sentía orgullo por el chico, aprecio también pero… había algo más, al principio penso que era afecto, el tipo de afecto que hay entre amigos, estudiantes y mentores pero ahora… no estaba tan seguro.

—¿que haces?— la voz le hizo dar un salto enorme y dejar en paz el libro.

—¡Gosti! ¡n no me asustes así!— la mujer eternamente adolescente le ignoró y posó su fantasmal vista sobre el libro que el superhéroe leía.

—oooh, ¿papá might está preocupado por mini might? Jajajajajaja woow enserio nunca me imagine esta. ¡Hirohy del templo olvidado me debe 7 apoyos!—

—espera… ¿estás apostando conmigo?—

—claro—

Toshinori solo negó con la cabeza.

Llevaba de conocer a Ghost Party muchos años, y aun así siempre pasaba algo que le hacía pensar que jamás se acostumbre a la chica.

—en fin lo hará bien, esta clase pasará a la historia. Te lo aseguro—

—¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?—

—siempre te lo he dicho, los muertos sabemos muuuchas cosas—

Eso era otra cosa que Toshinori detestaba en su amiga: Que se contará como muerta.

—bueno ya vengo, debo ir a ver que tal esta mi aprendiz—

¿su aprendiz? y antes de que el hombre pudiese preguntar, la fantasmal heroína electrónica desapareció.

* * *

Aizawa no sabía muy bien qué pensar de esta situación.

Conocía a Bakugou y a Midoriya gracias a los experimentos caseros que Winterflow hacia se salieran de control y debía ir a desactivar la habilidad de la joven.

Sabía que el chico de pelos verdes era seguido a todas partes por un escuadrón de animales, pero no esperaba que estos se pusieran a hacer las mismas pruebas físicas que los alumnos.

Era algo muy cómico de ver como el cuervo (Corax si mal no recordaba) trataba de levantar unas pesas hechas con palitos y semillas, con el pico y las patas.

La ardilla se había puesto en la línea de salida y corrido cuando se había dado la señal, el robot diseñado para medir el tiempo marcó 9 segundos, lo que hizo la ardilla asintiera y empezará a murmurar algo.

El gato, se la paso tratando de romper su propia marca en el ejercicio de la medición de fuerza y el topo por algún motivo se obsesionó en tratar de lanzar la pelota con su hocico.

Dejando los extraños comportamientos animalistas, Aizawa se enfocó en el chico, el cual mostraba una ligera anormalidad desde la última vez que le vio.

Estaba seguro que esa anormalidad era culpa de Toshinori, pero eso solo significaba que si bien el chamaco podía mantener algo de su nueva fuerza bajo control gracias a su mente, aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer antes de que pudiese tener las cosas bajo control, y eso solo significaba que le tocaba a él hacerse cargo de eso.

Viendo una vez más los resultados de sus instrumentos supuso que el chico solo ocuparía algo de asesoramiento en cómo hacer que sus dos peculiaridades trabajaran juntas. Estaba seguro que los cuervos no vivían más de 7 años, y que los gatos NO hacían que sus colas se moviesen como tentáculos.

—Bien. Tengo el resultado de sus exámenes, la cosa está así— dijo y a continuación aplano un botón que activó un holoproyector, mostrando los resultados.

—¿eh? ¿porque hay tres resultados más?— esto hizo que el profesor viera con cuidado, encontrando que… efectivamente habian tres resultados más bajo el nombre de Midoriya. Extrañamente… quedando al final y con buen potencial.

—¿Miau?— el gato y el resto de los animales ladean la cabeza de una forma expectativa hacia el profesor.

Aizawa analizo bien la situación.

—seguiré el progreso de ustedes. Vayan todos a sus clases y lo de la expulsión… por ahora están a salvo—

Si, era más que probable que esta clase fuera la primera en salir intacta de su primera prueba, pero… aún faltaba mucho por descubrir.

* * *

Izuku, descubrió muy rápido que las clases en la preparatoria de sus sueños, eran demasiado similar a las de la secundaria que dejó atrás.

Al principio era hora de tutorías y análisis de batallas con el profesor Aizawa, luego seguía literatura con el profesor y héroe Cementos, después seguían ingles con Present Mic, y al final de otras aburridas clases con más héroes, venía el estudio heroico con el mismísimo All Might.

Todos, estaban entusiasmados en conocer al hombre, e Izuku estaba más que curioso por ver cómo llevaría la enseñanza fuera del entrenamiento al impartir sus teorías.

Gracias a las agudas orejas de Catus, podía sentir que su profesor se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros le hizo ver que todos estaban tratando de contener lo más posible su emoción por el simple hecho de ver al hombre más importa en la historia heroica moderna. All Migth, el símbolo de la paz, el héroe número uno a nivel mundial tanto en las listas de popularidad como en la de rescates, actos, y criticismos.

Era el top 10.

Lo mejor de lo mejor.

Un ser considerado casi como una deidad, un hombre que si bien, su puesto era importante, nunca dejó de ser humilde ni negó apoyo solo por no estar en su traje o por estar en horario fuera de trabajo.

Y en esos momentos, ese hombre sería quien les enseñaría a ellos como ser héroes.

Todos estaban ansiosos, nerviosos y sobre todo estaban emocionados por el simple hecho de llegar a conocer al hombre.

—YO ESTOY—

La piel de todos se puso de gallina al simple hecho de escuchar la voz fuera del televisor.

—ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA, COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL—

El efecto que el hombre quería causar en sus alumnos no duró mucho , pues de la nada una risa extrañamente emm… ¿ cuerva? sonará y fuese seguida de otra muy gatuna.

Todos los ojos del salón se enfocaron en Catus y Corax quienes estaban en el suelo riendo a su muy peculiar manera.

— _estoy entrando como una persona normal! Jajajajajjajajajaa oh dios. Jajajajajaja—_

— _¡Esto si que es humildad irónica en tercera persona! Jajajajajajajajajaja—_

—emmm….—

Eutamias siendo la voz de la razón decidió poner su mejor imitación de Inco enojada.

Con sus patitas delanteras en su cadera, cola levantada y esponjosa, cabeza alzada e inclinada de tal forma que le diese un 50% luz y la otra parte sombras. Hablo.

— _Es de mala educación hacer eso. compórtense de una vez ¿si? N no queremos que Izuku pase mal día por sus acciones ¿si, si?—_

al instante el cuervo dejó de revolcarse en el piso y voló rápidamente a tomar su lugar en el pelo del muchacho.

No quería lidiar con una Eutamias enojada. La ardilla era toda una experta en el lanzado de proyectiles con su boca.

Catus por otra parte decidió no hacer mucho caso… hasta que la ardilla amenazó con destruir su cuaderno de notas secreto.

—¿tiene eso?—

— _Oh pequeña nuez, Catus tiene un montón de cosas—_

—Ejem…— la voz de All Might hizo que el chico recordara donde estaba en ese instante.

—¡L LO SIENTO MUCHO!— siendo rápido en sus pies, se levantó para pedir disculpas a su mentor.

—No hay problema, es bueno saber que tus compañeros animalistas pueden encontrar agrado y gracia entre mis acciones, al igual que lograr calmar un poco el terreno para la primera clase.— dicho eso el enorme hombre tomó su puesto tras el escritorio.

—Hoy empezaremos sus bases como héroes. Con el profesor Aizawa vieron los límites de sus peculiaridades, conmigo verán cómo ponerlas en combate. pero claro… ¿que es un héroe sin un traje? — y diciendo eso el hombre apretó un botón, haciendo que una pared del salón se abriese, mostrando 20 cajetes cada uno numerado.

—Por orden de lista, tomen su disfraz y vallan a cambiarse, los espero en el campo beta—

* * *

Viendo a todos sus compañeros, izuku sabía que sus trajes eran especiales, porque fueron diseñados exclusivamente por el departamento de apoyo. Sin embargo el… bueno. Solo una parte de ese fue hecho en el departamento de apoyos.

La mayoría de su traje fue creado con ayuda de su mamá.

Pero unas cositas habías sido creadas por la compañía principal de la escuela, estas eran unos pequeños sensores que le permiten sentir las vibraciones del piso y mostrarlas en forma de ecolocalización directamente en su cabeza. Un arma muy potente para poder ver ¿a que no? pero lo más llamativo era el traje en si.

Un jumper de lycra verde con detalles en blanco y azules. Algo pegado pero… con la peculiaridad de unas interesantes orejas de conejo.

Las cuales hizo que All Might viese de una forma muy interesante.

Tal Vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que estaba basado en el.

—Muy bien cigotos. Hoy trabajaremos en combates de equipos, para eso… decidiremos los equipos con esta lotería. Y antes de que pregunten esto es para simular los equipos randoms que se generan en ocasiones—

— _te dije que lo usaría—_ Catus rodó los ojos y le entregó al cuervo una nuez y media.

All Might levantó una ceja ante eso pero no dijo nada.

Sabía de antemano como apostaban esos animales.

El salón quedó dividido en binas y al igual los roles de villanos y héroes fueron dados al azar e igual la forma en que se enfrentan unos a otros.

Y así, Izuku y Ochaco enfrentarían como héroes a Katsuki e Iilda.

— _oooh~ esto será interesante.—_ comentó de forma tranquila el cuervo una vez vio los detalles.

— _interesante, más bien lo veo como una fuente de aprendizaje inédita, ¿quieres apostar?—_

— _Shicos esho no esh bueno. Izhuku y kashuki se conoshen demashiado bien. Cualquier movimiento en falsho shera la victoria—_

— _B bueno, nosotros podemos aun así dar apoyo ¿no?—_

Izuku lo pensó un poco.

Era verdad que siempre había requerido la ayuda de sus amigos y que conocía a la perfección la forma en que Kachan peleaba, e igualmente el chico sabía de su estratégica mente, por lo que debía de hacer algo que nunca se esperará el otro.

Mmm…. Viendo un poco el escenario sonrió.

— _¡_ _oooh! Me gusta esa cara. Significa ¡Ciencia loca ah llegado!—_ interrumpió Catus.

—Urakara… tengo una idea—

—¿hu?—

* * *

Yop: antes de seguir tengo algo que declarar…. No. Se. Escribir. Escenas. De. Batalla. Así que perdonen por cómo quedará u.u

* * *

Bakugo e Iilda estaban dentro del edificio que sería el escenario de pruebas.

El chico de lentes vigilaba la "bomba" mientras que él reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—hey cuatro ojos… Catus y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Checa el terreno, Estelo puede excavar en concreto— dicho eso el joven explosivo se fue, ignorando la posiblemente extrañada cara de su compañero de clases.

Ochaco, Izuku, Estelo, Catus y Eutamias entraron por la ventana del piso cuarto. Una vez ahí Corax se posó en la ventana del edificio vecino, dispuesto a dar información valiosa desde afuera.

Eutamias se escondió en la espalda de Ochako y Estelo se metió al suelo.

—¡woow! Cuando dijiste que podía escarbar en concreto no pensé que realmente fuese a pasar— comentó la chica, de manera sorprendida.

—Es algo que aún estamos tratando de averiguar cómo funciona. De momento Catus dice que es posible sea una forma más en que mi habilidad funciona. Yo digo que es algo hecho por una amiga—

— _niño enojado a las 4—_ la voz de Corax interrumpió el momento, e Izuku rápidamente volteo a interceptar una explosión con un golpe al aire, causando una rafaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar la bomba.

"Gracias a Dios que Catus y yo logramos descifrar cómo hacer que OFA funcione como un aire comprimido" pensó el chico, e inevitablemente un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al recordar la sesión de ciencia habilidosa loca que hizo descubrieran esa forma de usarlo.

Durante el humo creado por el choque de poderes, el gato aprovechó para escapar y guiar a la joven al igual que su acompañante secreto a la localización de la bomba.

—¡Deku! ¿donde esta ese maldito gato? ¡no le escondas!—

Bien, el plan estaba funcionando.

—Lo siento Kachan, pero si lo quieres tendrás que pelear— Dijo poniéndose en guardia.

—Bien. Pero luego no andes llorando, ¡Ese gato me las pagara!—

Y para hacer probar sus palabras, lanzó otras tres explosiones al chico de pelo verde.

Izuku esquivo rápidamente y con una finta logró taquear al güero.

Pero este, logró zafarse con unas explosiones al suelo.

Izuku golpeó el aire y apagó con eso las llamas que se estaban generando, aparte de dispersar el humo de forma que una gruesa nube le cubriera la visión a su enemigo.

Izuku aprovechó y cerrando los ojos, se dejó guiar por el sonido y las vibraciones, haciendo su rápido camino entre las paredes. La segunda fase de su plan había iniciado.

* * *

Ochako, por su parte estaba siendo guiada por Catus y Corax hasta el objetivo principal: la bomba que debían "recuperar".

Tras unos cuantos turnos a la derecha y subir unas escaleras, llegaron a un cuarto amplio, en donde estaba la bomba e Ilda. Pero el joven velocista, estaba demasiado dentro de su papel.

Incluso practicaba algunas líneas "Villanescas" para decir cuando llegaran los héroes, y eso solo logro que la joven anti gravedad se tapara la boca para ahogar una risa, la cual terminó dando a conocer su ubicación al otro ocupante del cuarto.

* * *

katsuki estaba molesto. No solamente estaba cubriendo a ese maldito gato, ahora también huía.

Pero… dentro del intercambio de puños pudo entender algo.

Deku, había sido confiado con la habilidad de la super fuerza.

Algo que debe ser un secreto entre él y All Might. ¿Qué tenía que ver el hombre? Jamás lo sabría, pero confiaba en que su mejor amigo un día le contara la verdad.

Aunque por mientras… debía acabar con esta batalla.

Ya llevaban más de veinte minutos en la pelea, ninguno de los dos cedía y podía ver que Deku se estaba sobre esforzando. Maldito nerd, realmente sabía cómo tirar un golpe.

Era momento de lanzar su ataque super secret—

— **Prueba terminada. Equipo de Héroes gana—**

¿Que?

¿Pu $#?

El güero intentó moverse y terminó cayendo al suelo.

¡¿Que Put #$?!

—¿¡EEEH?!—

— **Tanto villanos como el arma han sido recuperados—** sonó por los altavoces.

Echando un vistazo a sus pies descubrió que estaban cubiertos con la cinta capturadora y ¡P$^# Estelo estaba ahí!

—¿Pero que caraj?!—

—Se que esperarías a que Catus estuviese aquí dándome mas ideas para estrategizar los golpes, y Estelo en el suelo buscando el arma. Así que Estelo se quedo aquí. Corax y Catus guiaron a Ochako y ella usó su habilidad para distraer a Iilda mientras Eutamias recuperaba el arma. Yo solo fui una distracción para ti— explicó Izuku mientras le daba una mano al otro chico para ayudarle a poner de pie.

Y en esa pequeña sonrisa dedicada a él, iba un mensaje oculto que solo katsuki podía entender.

 _Espero hayas comprendido mi situación y puedas perdonarme._

—Je, Deku. Límpiate la sangre antes de sonreír— Katsuki aceptó la mano y dándole un pequeño apretón le dio la respuesta.

 _Como sea, apurate a perfeccionarlo._

si alguien vio la ligera sonrisa entre ellos… bueno, fue una ilusión óptica dada por el reflejo de la luz en el polvo.

* * *

Yop: ¡Por fin después de 10 intentos termine el capitulo!

Ks: y no tardaste tanto.

Yop: que tal salio el capitulo? Algun tip para mejorar la descripción en escenas de pelea?

Ks: esperamos que hayan disfrutado.

Yop: eee ahora si no tengo tanto que poner aquí así que… ¡Gracias por leer! No se olviden de dejar algún comentario y perdón por tardar en actualizar.

Ks: hacemos las cosas lo más pronto posible pero tratamos de darle la mejor calidad y atención que se merecen.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


End file.
